Two Sides of Love
by coolchic79260
Summary: He was in Nexus She is on Team WWE's Side Can these two love each other and not let their sides find out Justin Gabriel/OC, John Morrison/Melina/Heath Slater, Edge/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey Guys I always wanted to write a Nexus love story_

_Edge Muse: Who is you're Oc's Nexus Love Interest?_

_Me: Justin Gabriel_

_Edge Muse: Oh thank god it's not Barrett_

_Me: Enjoy Everyone_

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you did it Ally." Said Melina as her and her best friend and tag team Partner Ally Copeland were in their locker room and Ally just won the Diva's Championship

"I know this is exciting." Said Ally "After 6 years in the WWE I finally won my first Championship."

"I know the feeling." Said Melina "I remember when I first won the Women's championship."

"Yeah you were an annoying bitch back then." Laughed Ally

"Hey so were you." Laughed Melina

"I can't help it try having the Rated R Superstar as your brother." Said Ally

"That would be hard." Said Melina

"Believe me it is." Said Ally

"Hey you should be honored that I'm your brother." Said Adam as he leaned in the doorway

"Speaking of the Rated R Superstar what the hell do you want Adam?" Asked Ally

"Can't a big brother congratulate his little sister on becoming a champion for the first time?" Asked Adam

"You can but you don't have to be annoying about it." Said Ally

"Since when am I annoying?" Asked Adam

"Um let's see 99% of the time." Said Ally

"I am not." Said Adam "But anyway enough about that let's celebrate tonight."

"Yay Party!" Said Melina

"Alright I'm in." Said Ally

"Awesome see you later tonight." Said Adam as he walked off

"Wow I hold this title for 5 minutes and already people want to throw me a party." Said Ally

"Believe me John and Joey threw me one when I first became Women's champion they're fun." Said Melina

"Oh I do." Said Ally

"So do you have anyone you want to go with?" Asked Melina

"There is one guy but I'm scared to ask him." Said Ally

"Please since when are you afraid to ask to ask a guy out?" Asked Melina

"Since the guy I want to ask is part of Nexus." Said Ally

"One of the Nexus are you serious which one girl?" Asked Melina

"Justin Gabriel." Said Ally

"Ohhhh the Cute one of Nexus." Said Melina

"I know I think he's so cute but I can't date him." Said Ally

"Who said?" Asked Melina

"All of team Cena." Said Ally

"And you listen to them why?" Asked Melina

"Well one my brother is on that team and two he loves making my life hell and whoever I date." Said Ally

"Ally you're old enough you can date whoever you want." Said Melina

"I know but there is a third problem." Said Ally "I don't know if he likes me back."

"I'm sure he does you won't know unless you ask him." Said Melina

"I can't ask him because all of Nexus he's around them 24/7." Said Ally sadly

"Ask him when none of them is around." Said Melina

"Since when is Justin alone?" Asked Ally

"You're right." Said Melina as somebody was at the door

"Excuse me." Said the man "Which one of you is Ally Copeland?"

"I am." Said Ally

"These came for you." Said the man as he handed Ally a Bouquet of roses

"Thank you." Said Ally as the man walked off

"Who are they from?" Asked Melina

"I don't know." Said Ally "But there is a card."

"Read it." Said Melina

"Ok." Said Ally as she opened the card and read it "Ally I just saw your match and I can't hold in my feelings anymore. But thanks to the sides we chose we could never be together so meet me in the parking lot after the show and I'll let you know everything what I think about you until then my love."

"Awwwwwwwwwww that is so adorable." Said Melina happily "Who do you think sent it?"

"I don't know but the note said "Thanks to the sides we chose we could never be together." So that means he's part of Nexus." Said Ally

"Who do you think it would be?" Asked Melina

"I don't know but I hope its Justin." Said Melina

"What if it's not?" Asked Melina

"Let them down nicely but if it's Barrett get Adam to spear him." Said Ally

"One problem Adam is throwing you a party how are you going to get past him?" Asked Melina

"Easy." Said Ally as she got her phone out and called Adam "Adam my head hurts from my match it just started hurting."

"_Do you need me to take you back to the hotel?" _Adam asked

"No I'll have Melina do it we drove here together." Said Ally

"_Ok well call me if you need anything." _Said Adam

"Thank you Adam." Said Ally as she hung up "Problem solved."

"Want me to go with you to meet him so I could keep look out?" Asked Melina

"You don't have to." Said Ally

"I'm not going to have my best friend lose her chance at love all because of Team Cena and or Nexus." Said Melina

"Thanks Melina." Said Ally as she got ready to leave "Ok I'm ready."

"Alright let's go." Said Melina as they left the locker room "So are you nervous?"

"Very." Said Ally

"Don't be scared no matter what I have your back." Said Melina

"Thank you." Said Ally as they got close to the parking lot

"Anything for my best friend." Said Melina as they got to the parking lot

"Ok it's the end of the show he should be here." Said Ally

"He might have had trouble getting away from Nexus." Said Melina

"You're right we just have to wait." Said Ally as they waited for a few then they heard a Voice

"I see you got my note Ally." Said a Voice then they turned around to see Justin Gabriel

_Me: Ohhhhh I can't wait to write the next chapter Already_

_Edge Muse: That is sweet but he's still Nexus X( X(_

_Me: Edge can you not hate the Nexus for five minutes?_

_Edge Muse: Nope_

_Me: Read and Review everyone_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter tonight :D_

_Edge Muse: Please tell me this involves me beating up Nexus_

_Cena Muse: Yeah!_

_Me: Sorry Guys Not yet_

_Edge and Cena Musi: Awwwwwwwwww_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan and AmyLynn10159 for reviewing the last chapter You guys Rock now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Justin?" Asked Ally happily

"It's me." Said Justin

"Oh my god I can't believe it you're the one who loved me." Said Ally still happy

"I still do Ally." Said Justin

"Awwwww Justin." Said Ally as she hugged him "I Always loved you too when you were first on NXT."

"I loved you when I first saw you on Smackdown with your brother." Said Justin as he hugged Ally back "But when I was on NXT I was scared to ask you out because I thought you wouldn't like a low class rookie like me."

"Justin I don't think you're low class rookie you're one of the biggest superstars out there right now." Said Ally

"You're right but even when I first joined Nexus I still loved you Ally but I was more afraid to ask you out because I thought you would think I'm a Monster." Said Justin

"Justin You're not a monster you're one of the sweetest guys I have ever met." Said Ally "I thought you wouldn't want to ask me out because I'm Edge's sister."

"You may be his sister but you're nothing like him you're sweet, caring, beautiful." Said Justin

"Awwwww Justin do you really think that?" Asked Ally

"I know that." Said Justin and Ally started crying and she hugged Justin tighter and he hugged just as tightly "Don't cry my love everything will be fine."

"I'm just so happy right now Justin." Said Ally as she slowly stopped crying

"I'm happy too my love." Said Justin "Now I will make sure nothing keeps us apart."

"Um Justin we have a problem." Said Heath as he ran up to them and Saw Melina "What is she doing here?"

"I'm Ally's best friend thank you I'm keeping look out thank you." Said Melina

"Sorry Melina I thought you were with them." Said Heath

"It's ok." Said Melina "You just didn't know."

"We have a Problem Adam is coming this way." Said Heath

"He's what?" Asked Justin

"Damn him." Said Ally "Justin go along with what I say and do when Adam is around ok."

"Alright Ally." Said Justin as Ally pushed him off

"Get off me loser." Said Ally

"What the hell are you two doing around my sister?" Screamed Adam as he walked over to them

"These two are following us that's what!" Said Ally

"Yeah we were just trying to go back to the hotel but they won't let us." Said Melina

"You two get away from them now!" Screamed Adam as Justin and Heath ran to hide "Cowards! Ally are you ok."

"I should be but my head still hurts." Said Ally

"Want me to drive you two back to the hotel so they won't follow you anymore?" Asked Adam

"We're good I think you scared them off." Said Ally

"That's what I'm good at." Laughed Adam as he walked off "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok Adam." Said Ally as she waited for Adam to get in his Car and Drive off

"Ok guys coast is clear." Said Melina as Justin and Heath came out of hiding

"Sorry about that Justin." Said Ally as she hugged Justin

"Don't worry about it Adam is gone." Said Justin

"And I'm glad." Said Ally

"So want to celebrate your title win just the two of us?" Asked Justin

"Of course I would." Giggled Ally

"One problem you better drive separately back there or else team WWE will get on to you guys." Said Heath

"I agree I'll Drive you back Ally." Said Melina

"I'll drive Justin back since him and I travel together." Said Heath

"Alright see you in a few." Said Ally as Justin handed her a room key "What's this?"

"A spare key to my room." Said Justin

"Ok." Said Ally "See you in a few." Then she left with Melina

"I am so glad I have a best friend like you Melina." Said Ally as they were on their way to the hotel

"Thank you Ally." Said Melina "I think Justin and Heath are like us."

"I think so too." Said Ally "And I think Heath likes you."

"Really no way." Said Melina

"I saw the way he looked at you." Said Ally

"But I'm dating John again who know's how long that'll be?" Melina asked

"You two fighting again?" Asked Ally

"Big time I'm thinking about breaking up with him." Said Melina

"If you guys are fighting just take a break for a while." Said Ally as they pulled in the hotel parking lot and got out of the car

"I think I'll do that." Said Melina as they got in and headed up to their room "I just don't know how much of this I can take."

"Just spend more time with your friends." Said Ally

"I will and I'll also help my best friend sneak around to see Justin." Said Melina

"Thank you Melina." Said Ally as they got in their room and she went to change in the bathroom

"Anything for my best friend." Said Melina

After a few minutes Ally got out of the bathroom and was wearing a white long sleeve v neck shirt a pair of blue jeans and a pair of Iron Fist Street Skull O Mine Platform Heels

"Well how do I look?" Asked Ally

"Justin will be all over you." Said Melina

"Thanks Melina." Said Ally "Wish me Luck."

"Good Luck Ally." Said Melina

"Thanks Melina." Said Ally as she left _"I can't wait to be with you Justin." _She almost got to his room when she heard two Familiar voices

"You mean they followed them to the parking lot?" Asked John as he was walking to his room with Adam

"Yeah if I haven't showed up they would have followed here." Said Adam as he was walking with John

"Adam I fucking hate you so much." Said Ally to herself as she hid behind a hotel cart

"I swear I will kick Gabriel's and Slater's asses if I see them around Ally and Melina again." Said Adam as he and John went past the hotel cart that Ally was hiding behind

"Let me join you I don't want any Nexus around my girl." Said John as they walked around the corner

"That was close." Ally whispered as she ran to Justin's room and knocked on the door

"Come in." Justin said and Ally Slipped the Key in the key slot and entered and she was breathless and saw that there were candles lit in the room and she saw Justin in a Black button up shirt and black jeans and she was speechless

_Me: Justin Gabriel in that outfit equals the most attractive thing ever :D :D :D :D :D :D_

_Cena Jericho Edge and Morrison Musi: Meh!_

_Me: You Guys are Jealous_

_Cena Jericho Edge and Morrison Musi: No We're not_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D And I might Put a Lemon in next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with yet another Chapter Already I'm so high up on this story right now_

_Edge Muse: Can we..._

_Me: No you can't kill Nexus yet!_

_Edge Muse: Awwwwww_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think AmyLynn10159, Blood-Thristy-Goth, and WWEBigzetFan for reviewing the last Chapter Love you guys :D :D Now on with the Story and this Chapter has a Lemon in it_

Chapter 3

"Oh Justin you're so sweet." Said Ally as Justin stood up and hugged her

"All for you my love." Said Justin

"Thank you Justin." Said Ally as she hugged him back

"You're welcome Ally." Said Justin as they sat down to eat

"I can't believe a sweet guy like you is part of Nexus." Said Ally as she ate

"Well you know the writers wanted to keep Nexus together after the attack." Said Justin

"At least there's one cute guy I can look at when Nexus is out in the ring." Said Ally

"And I can always look at you when Team WWE is out there." Said Justin

"Won't people ask questions when we look at each other when both Nexus and Team WWE is out in the ring?" Asked Ally

"We just won't look each other in the eyes then." Said Justin "But I can't stop looking at yours right now."

"Really?" Asked Ally as she blushed and looked in Justin's eyes

"Yeah they're beautiful but not as beautiful as you love." Said Justin and Ally blushed some more

"I bet you say that to all the girls you date." Said Ally

"You're the first one I said it to." Said Justin "One thing about me I'm 100% honest with people."

"You are so sweet." Said Ally "And I like honestly and I'm glad I can believe you."

"I want you to believe me love." Said Justin

"I do." Said Ally "Like I said Adam may be my brother but I am nothing like him I'm really honest too like for example if I think Adam is being a fucktard I'll tell him he's being a fucktard."

"You're not afraid to speak your mind are you? Justin asked while softly laughing

"Not at all." Said Ally

"Ok what do you think about me right now?" Asked Justin "Be honest with me."

"Ok…..I think you are the most sweetest thoughtful sexist man alive right now." Said Ally

"Thank you Ally." Said Justin "I think you are the most beautiful thoughtful caring person on the planet right now."

"Oh Justin thank you." Said Ally as she blushed deep red

"You're welcome love." Said Justin as they finished eating and he turned on some music and he got up and walked over to Ally and held out his hand "May I have this Dance?"

"Of course." Said Ally as she took his hand and she got up and they started slow dancing.

After a few songs they sat down on the bed and held each other

"I didn't know you could Dance so good Justin." Said Ally

"Thanks Ally you dance good yourself." Said Justin

"Thank you." Said Ally as she blushed

"You know I did everything I wanted to do with you tonight but one thing." Said Justin

"What's that?" Asked Ally

"This." Said Justin as he leaned over and kissed her and after a minute Ally kissed back then after another minute the kiss became more passionate as Justin slipped his tongue in her mouth and started playing with her tongue and she played with his after a few minutes they broke apart for air

"I had no Idea you were a good kisser." Said Ally

"You're one of them as well love." Said Justin

"Oh Justin…." Said Ally as she was breathless

"It's true my love." Said Justin as he softly kissed her neck and Ally softly moaned

"Oh Justin….make me yours tonight." Moaned Ally as she slipped off her heels

"Your wish is my command my love." Said Justin as they moved further up on the bed and he kissed her again this time making it more passionate then he slowly broke the kiss and looked and smiled at Ally and Ally smiled at him as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his chest as she took off his shirt completely.

"Oh Ally…" Justin moaned as he took off her shirt and started kissing her neck some more this time gently sucking on it every time he kissed a spot then he went back up to kissing her again as he slowly took off her Bra and put it on the floor. "You are so beautiful Ally." Then he went to caressing her nipples while he was kissing her and she started to put her hands on his chest and started feeling it then he went and kissed her neck some more then he went down and kissed her nipples and started sucking on her right one

"Oh Justin…" Moaned Ally as he started sucking on her left one then he went and started taking off her pants and underwear slowly after he was done he looked at her

"You're more than beautiful my love you're a goddess." Breathed Justin

"Really?" Whispered Ally

"Oh yeah." Whispered Justin as he went up to kiss Ally again and she kissed back and she slowly took off his pants and underwear then saw how big he was

"Are you ok my love?" Asked Justin

"Yeah you're just huge that's all." Said Ally as she blushed

"I'm not really that big am I?" Asked Justin as he blushed

"Of course you are love." Said Ally as she went up and kissed him again and he kissed her back after a few they broke apart and he slowly went down to her womanhood leaving a trail of kisses as he went there and he started gently putting his tongue in and out of her .

"Oh Justin!" Moaned Ally as he started sucking on her and she was tightening up "Justin! I'm close!"

"Then come for me my love." Said Justin as he started to suck on her really hard then after a few minutes Ally screamed his name and came and Justin went up and kissed Ally again and she kissed him back and after a few they broke apart

"Ally I need you my love." Breathed Justin

"Then have me love." Said Ally as she kissed him again and he kissed back and slowly he entered her till he was fully inside her then he started moving slowly at first kissing Ally every chance he could

"Faster love." Ally moaned and Justin smiled and went faster and Ally moved her hips in rhythm with his kissing him every chance she could then after a few minutes she started to tighten and he started to throb

"Your Close love." Said Justin as he continued to move in and out of Ally

"You too love." Moaned Ally as she moved her hips with his and after one final thrust they both came screaming each other's names then Justin rolled over so they were lying down beside each other still as one

"So how was that my love?" Asked Justin as he panted

"Oh Justin….That was….I can't describe it…..Wonderful." Said Ally as she panted as well and cuddled close to Justin

"I'm glad my love." Said Justin as he held her close to him "I love you Ally."

"I love you too Justin." Said Ally as she fell asleep in his arms

"And I will always love you." Whispered Justin as he kissed her forehead and held her close to him and fell asleep himself.

_Me: Awwwwwww That was beautiful_

_Edge Muse: Justin Must Die!_

_Me: Do I have any Musi that matter that don't hate Nexus?_

_Miz Muse: I don't hate them_

_Me: Again do I have any Musi That MATTER That don't hate Nexus?_

_Miz Muse: Awwwwwww_

_Me: I'll take that as a no Anyway Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter today_

_Edge Muse: Damn Carrie two chapters in on Day you hardly ever get that far_

_Me: I know I'm impressed with myself_

_Edge Muse: So anyway Do I..._

_Me: If you ask to kill Nexus I'll kill you_

_Edge Muse: Never mind_

_Me: I would like to think WWEBigzetFan and AmyLynn10159 for reviewing the last chapter You guys rock :D Now on with the Story and this Chapter has Lemons too_

Chapter 4

The next morning Ally slowly woke up to see Justin smiling at her

"_Thank god it wasn't a dream." _Thought Ally

"Morning Sunshine." Said Justin as he smiled more at her

"Morning yourself love." Said Ally as she smiled at him

"Did I tell you your smile is beautiful?" Justin asked her

"No why?" Asked Ally as she blushed

"Because it's true." Justin whispered

"You are so sweet." Said Ally as she kissed him and he kissed back after a few minutes they broke apart for air and he kissed her neck and he heard her moan and he moved them until she was on top of him and she started moving her hips back and forth

"Oh god Ally…" Moaned Justin as he started fondling her nipples as she rode him

"Oh Justin…" Moaned Ally as she moved her hips some more this time a little faster then he started bucking his hips to keep up with her then after a few they screamed each other's names and came and Ally collapsed on him

"I love you Justin." Said Ally as she kissed him

"I love you too Ally." Said Justin as he kissed back "So much." Then they laid in silence for a few enjoying the quiet and being in each other's embrace then Ally's phone was ringing

"Damn it Adam." Ally said to herself as she knew who's ring tone that was as she got off Justin and answered it. "Morning Fatso."

"_Hey I'm not fat!" _Said Adam

"No but you're gaining a couple of pounds." Said Ally

"_I've been getting off the pounds." _Said Adam

"Uh huh sure you have." Said Ally "But enough about your weight why did you call?"

"_I was wondering if you would join me and Randy for Breakfast in a few." _Adam asked

"Alright I'll join you." Said Ally "Just so I can watch what you eat."

"_Hey!" _Said Adam

"See you in a few bro." Said Ally as she hung up "Hey Justin I'm going to join Adam for breakfast if you don't mind."

"Not at all love." Said Justin

"Thank you love." Said Ally as she texted Melina

"_Hey Melina can you bring me a change of clothes over to Justin's room?"_

"I'll have Melina bring me a change of clothes so we can spend more time together till I go." Said Ally

"Ok." Said Justin as Melina texted back

"_Sure Ally I'll being them over in a few." _Melina texted

"_Thank you so Much." _Texted Ally "Well Melina will be here in a few with my clothes."

"This means we have more time to spend together." Said Justin as he kissed her again and she kissed back then after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart and smiled at each other then there was a knock at the door

"Who is it?" Justin asked

"It's Melina."

"That's good." Said Ally as she got a robe on and went to the door and saw Melina and Heath

"He followed me here I swear." Said Melina

"Only to protect you from the rest of the Nexus what if they caught you coming here?" Asked Heath

"Run." Said Melina "Or get John."

"Nexus would eat him alive." Said Heath as Ally took her clothes

"Hey Melina want to eat breakfast with me Adam and Randy?" Asked Ally

"Sure." Said Melina

"Thanks Melina I'll see you guys later." Said Ally as she closed the door

"It's clear you can go back to your room now." Said Heath

"Thanks Heath but you don't have to watch out for me too." Said Melina

"You're Ally's best friend and you're in this with her just like I am with Justin it's the least I could do." Said Heath

"Awwww Heath you're a Gentleman." Said Melina "I'll see you later bye." Then she walked off

"Well I got my clothes I'm going to take a shower." Said Ally

"Alright love." Said Justin as Ally went in the bathroom and got in the shower after she got her body washed she felt a pair of arms around her

"I thought you would get lonely." Said Justin "So I thought I would keep you Company."

"You're so sweet." Said Ally as she kissed him and he kissed back then after they broke apart he started to kiss her neck and she moaned then he kissed her again and she kissed back and he slowly entered her and she gasped in the kiss and she turned the kiss more passionate and he started to move in and out of her and she started to move in and out of her while kissing her neck at the same time

"Oh Justin…" Moaned Ally

"Oh Ally." Breathed Justin as he started to pick up the pace and she started to move her hips with his movements

"Justin…..I'm close." Ally breathed

"Me too love me too." Justin breathed as he continued to thrust in her and after a few more thrusts they screamed each other's names and came and they held each other in their arms

"I could do this all day." Panted Ally

"Me too love." Panted Justin

"Too bad Nexus and Team WWE would kill us if they caught us together." Said Ally "Well not Melina and Heath."

"At least our friends wouldn't kill us." Said Justin

"Yeah thank god for them." Said Ally as they got off and Justin dried her off then himself

"Yeah." Said Justin as he hugged her "I wish we didn't have to sneak around."

"Same here." Said Ally "But my friends and my brother hate Nexus."

"And Nexus hate's your friends and brother." Said Justin "But no matter what they say I will never hate you my love."

"And I will never hate you no matter what Justin." Said Ally "No matter what my friends or my brother say."

"Nothing could break us apart." Said Justin as he hugged her tighter

"And nothing will." Said Ally as she hugged him then they broke apart and they got dressed Ally had on a ACDC Black Shirt a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black converse "Well I better be going."

"See you later love." Said Justin as he hugged her

"Alright love." Said Ally as she hugged him back then broke the hug and got her clothes and left

_Me: How was that_

_Edge Muse: Can I kill him Can I kill him?_

_Me: Soon Edge soon_

_Edge Muse: I can not wait!_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey Guys Third Chapter in a Row :D :D I am so Lucky_

_Edge Muse: Sweet...I can't even ask Can I_

_Me: Nope_

_Edge Muse: Damn_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan AmyLynn10159 and Blood-Thristy-Goth for Reviewing the Last Chapter Love you Guys ^.^ Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"Welcome back Ally." Said Melina as she was laying down watching TV in their room

"Thanks Melina." Said Ally as she put her clothes down and started brushing her hair

"So what did you and Justin do last night?" Asked Melina

"We got really close last night." Said Ally turning red

"You didn't!" Said Melina happily

"I did." Said Ally

"Oh my god Ally you got lucky big time." Said Melina "So how's he like in bed?"

"You really think I would tell you that?" Asked Ally

"Ally I just want to know how good he is in bed." Said Melina

"Ok ok I'll tell you." Said Ally "Let's just say if it weren't for Nexus, Team WWE and my Douchebag brother I wouldn't leave his side at all."

"He's that good?" Asked Melina

"You bet." Said Ally as she finished brushing her hair "I already miss him."

"If you want I can help you see him again tonight." Said Melina

"You would do that?" Asked Ally

"Of course anything for my best friend." Said Melina

"Thank you Melina." Said Ally

"Let's go meet Adam and Randy." Said Melina

"Please tell me you didn't eat already fatso." Said Ally as her and Melina went to where Adam and Randy were sitting

"No we were waiting for you." Said Adam "And Orton here wouldn't let me eat."

"I was saving you from being called fat." Said Randy "Although that didn't work

"Yeah thanks for the effort." Said Adam

"You're welcome pal." Said Randy as he patted Adam in the back

"Well we can eat now as long as Adam eats fat free food." Said Ally

"Go to hell Ally." Said Adam

"I'm your sister I'm already in hell." Said Ally _"But with Justin I'm in heaven."_

"Guys we better go to a different place we got invaded." Said Randy as Nexus walked in the hotel restaurant

"Damn it can't we eat in peace?" Asked Adam

"Just ignore them they're not stopping me from eating." Said Ally

"But Ally." Said Randy

"But nothing I want to eat and Nexus isn't stopping me." Said Ally

"Ok We'll eat here." Said Adam "Damn you're stubborn."

"Damn you're scared of Nexus." Said Ally

"Am not!" Protested Adam

"Why did you want to leave when they got here then?" Asked Ally

"We don't want them to start anything." Said Randy

"They won't if we don't look at them." Said Melina

"Then why is Ally looking at them right now?" Asked Adam

"So I can warn you that if they come over here." Said Ally

"They won't it looks like they're eating breakfast." Said Randy

"Then let them as long as they don't bother us we're good." Said Adam as they ordered their food

"_Oh Justin I wish I could tell you how handsome you look right now." _Thought Ally as she looked at Justin and Justin looked right back at her

"_I wish we could be sitting together right now my goddess." _Thought Justin as he smiled at Ally and she smiled back

"Hey Justin snap out of it man." Said Fellow Nexus Member Darren Young

"Oh sorry man just not feeling good today." Said Justin

"And you were smiling about it?" Asked Nexus Leader Wade Barrett

"I'm also thinking about something that happened to me recently." Said Justin

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Nexus member David Otunga

I'm ok thank you." Said Justin "I think I need to rest today."

"Alright you go ahead." Said Barrett "I'll have someone watch your room."

"I'll do it." Said Heath

"Alright then Heath you guard Justin's room and Justin you rest for the day." Said Wade

"Alright then." Said Justin

"Ok Ally you've been staring at Nexus for the past 15 minutes they're not going to attack us now can you just eat?" Asked Adam as Ally took his Muffin

"Sure." Said Ally as she ate his Muffin

"I meant your food not mine." Said Adam

"Too bad you had muffins I like muffins do the math Adam." Said Ally

"Note to self do not get muffins in front of Ally anymore." Mumbled Adam

"So what are you girls planning on doing today?" Asked Randy

"Shopping." Said Melina and Ally

"Not Surprised." Said Adam "Oh and Ally can you please not steal my credit card this time?"

"Why not it's fun." Said Ally

"We may be Siblings but you don't have to borrow my credit card." Said Adam

"I can and I will." Said Ally with an evil Smile

"Too bad I changed my info." Said Adam

"Evil!" Said Ally

"Proud of it sis." Said Adam

"I'm done let's go Melina." Said Ally as her and Melina got up and Ally took another of Adam's Muffins and left

"Why does she steal my muffins?" Asked Adam

"I don't know man." Said Randy

"Ok the sooner we go shopping the better." Said Ally as her and Melina got in the Car and Melina got a text "What does John want?"

"It's not John its Heath." Said Melina

"Heath why would he be texting you?" Asked Ally

"He gave me his number so we can try to help you guys sneak around." Said Melina

"You're an awesome best friend." Said Ally

"So are you." Said Melina as she read the text "Oh Justin is staying in his room today."

"So he's not hanging out with Nexus today?" Asked Ally

"Nope." Said Melina as she texted Heath back "Hey want Justin's number?"

"Yes please." Said Ally as Melina told Ally his number and she added it to her phone and She Texted Justin

"_Hey Babe it's me?"-Ally_

"Hey Melina did you talk to John yet?" Asked Ally

"Last night I did I told him I wanted a break from him he wasn't too happy but he agreed with me." Said Melina

"That's good." Said Ally as she got a text

"_Hey babe got my Number finally?"-Justin_

"_Yeah Heath gave it to Melina which she gave it to me." –Ally_

"Yeah but he's still worried about me because Nexus is around." Said Melina

"Hey as long as we're associated with Team WWE we're good." Said Ally

"But we're also associated with Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater which they're part of Nexus." Said Melina "Which that makes us double Agents."

"But only the four of us know that we talk to each other." Said Ally as she got a text

"_Want to go out for Dinner tonight?"-_ _Justin_

"_I would love too." –Ally_

"Well I got a date tonight." Said Ally

"Want to Double date?" Asked Melina

"You want to take Heath?" Asked Ally

"Just as friends yeah." Said Melina "And to make sure that no body from Team WWE or Nexus interferes."

"Thanks' Melina." Said Ally as they went in the Mall

_Me: Awwww Ally and Justin are so Adorable_

_Edge Cena Morrison and Jericho Musi: Meh!_

_Me: Seriously guys you don't like that couple all because he's Nexus_

_Edge Cena Morrison and Jericho Musi: Yeah_

_Me: Ugh! Read and Review Everyone_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey Guys here's another Chapter _

_Edge Muse: When does Nexus get their but kicked?_

_Me: Just calm down Edge you'll get them_

_Edge Muse: Good :D_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigezetFan for reviewing the last Chapter you Rock Now on with the Story_

Chapter 6

"What do you want to wear tonight?" Asked Melina as soon as they stared shopping for clothes

"It depends where Justin and Heath are taking us tonight." Said Ally as she was looking at outfits

"I hope it's somewhere fancy." Said Melina

"I don't care where we go as long as I'm with Justin." Said Ally

"Awwwww True love." Said Melina

"If we can get past Nexus and Team WWE it will be." Said Ally

"You guys have been doing a good job so far right?" Asked Melina

"With yours and Heath's help we have been." Said Ally as she was looking at Dresses "Ohhh what about this one?" Ally was showing a Black Shift Dress

"Ohhh I love it." Said Melina as she picked out her dress "How about this one?"

"That's you alright." Said Ally

"You really think so?" Asked Melina

"Of course." Said Ally as they bought the dresses "You think Justin would like me in it?"

"Of course he would." Said Melina

"Thank you Melina like I said I'm glad I have a friend like you." Said Ally

"Thank you Ally." Said Melina as they hugged

"Anything for you Melina." Said Ally as she got a text

"Who is it from?" Melina asked

"Did you need to ask?" Asked Ally excitedly

"Ohhh how is your boy toy doing?" Asked Melina

"He's not my boy toy." Said Ally as she checked out the text

"_Hey babe what are you up to?"_

"_Shopping with Melina."_

"_You're close to the food court right?" _

"_How did you know?"_

"_Look behind you."_

"What is he talking about?" Asked Melina

"I don't know." Said Ally as she looked and Justin was right behind her and she hugged him "I missed you."

"I missed you too my love." Said Justin as he hugged her back

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ally "I thought you were going to be in your room all day?"

"I wanted to come out and see you before our Date." Said Justin

"Awww Justin." Said Ally "But what if Nexus or anyone on Cena's team sees you?"

"Heath has my back but nothing will stop me from seeing you my love." Said Justin

"I love you so much Justin." Said Ally as she hugged him tighter

"I love you too Ally." Said Justin

"Hey guys you better break it up Cena is coming this way." Said Melina as Justin and Ally quickly broke apart

"What would he be doing here?" Asked Ally

"I don't know." Said Justin

"Gabriel what the hell are you doing here?" Asked John as he walked up to them

"Having a life got a problem with that Cena?" Asked Justin

"You can but stay away from Ally." Said John

"She followed me." Said Justin

"Did not loser!" Said Ally

"I had enough of this I'm out." Said Justin as he walked away

"Are you guys ok?" Asked John

"Yeah thanks John." Said Ally

"Want me to go shopping with you guys?" Asked John

"We're good thank you though." Said Melina

"Are you sure?" Asked John

"We're sure." Said Ally

"Alright call me if he comes by you again." Said John as he walked off

"That was close." Said Melina

"Yeah." Said Ally as she got a text from Justin

"_Sorry for being mean to you babe."_

"_Its ok babe at least John is gone now."_

"Justin ok?" Asked Melina

"Yeah he feels bad that he was a jerk though." Said Ally

"Damn Team WWE if it weren't for them and Nexus beating up everything in sight you could be with Justin in Public." Said Melina

"I know." Said Ally "I can't wait till this Nexus BS is over."

"Same here." Said Melina "This is one of the reasons John and I were fighting."

"Awwwww I'm sorry Melina." Said Ally

"It's not your fault Ally." Said Melina "I just don't think John and I can be in a relationship anymore."

"Well just break up with him completely." Said Ally

"I may just do that." Said Melina "I may ask Heath out."

"You might seriously ask Heath out?" Asked Ally

"Yeah he seems cute." Said Melina

"Ask him darning dinner tonight or after." Said Ally

"I'll do that." Said Melina

"Alright let's go back and get ready then." Said Ally as they got everything and went back to the hotel

After they got back they went to their room and saw a Jewelry box on Ally's bed

"Who do you think sent it?" Asked Melina as Ally went over to her bed and picked up the box

"I think I know who." Said Ally as she picked up a card and read it "Ally I saw this and I couldn't stop thinking of you so I thought I would get you this my love, until tonight."

"Awwwwwww I can't believe he did that for you Ally." Said Melina

"I know he is so kind hearted." Said Ally with tears in her eyes "I am so lucky to have him."

"I'm happy for you girl." Said Melina

"Thank you Melina." Said Ally "We better get ready."

"I agree shower's mine first." Said Melina as she went in the bathroom

"Hey no fair." Laughed Ally as she went to lie down and wait for Melina

"Ally you look great." Said Melina as it was almost time for the date

"Thanks so do you." Said Ally as she got ready and put the necklace Justin got her on

"Ready to go?" Asked Melina

"You bet." Said Ally as there was a knock on the door

_Me: Ohhhh Who could be at the door?_

_Edge Muse: It better be me_

_Me: You'll see next chapter_

_Edge Muse: Damn it_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey Guys Here's another Chapter_

_Edge Muse: Does Nexus get beat up?_

_Me: No not yet but it does get Juicy :D_

_Edge Muse: Alright :)_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think AmyLynn10159, WWEBigzetFan, and Taylormade625 for reviewing the last chapter you guys rock now on with the story and I promice you it get's Juicy :D :D_

Chapter 7

"Who could it be Melina?" Asked Ally

"I don't know." Said Melina

"Let me see." Said Ally as she looked through the peep hole "I swear one day I will murder him."

"It's Adam?" Asked Melina

"It's Adam." Said Ally "Adam what do you want?"

"To check on you Cena told me about what happened at the mall today." Said Adam "Can I come in?"

"Damn can't Cena keep his mouth shut?" Whispered Melina

"Apparently not." Whispered Ally "Cena just got added to my list."

"Mine too." Whispered Melina

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you Adam?" Asked Ally

"You know me so well Ally." Said Adam as Ally let him in "Whoa you two look like you're going out tonight who are your dates?"

"First off Adam none of your business who I date and don't date." Said Ally "Second Melina and I are going for a girls night out."

"Alright I was just asking." Said Adam "But with Justin wanting to be around you guys lately I think someone should go with you for protection."

"Adam We'll be fine." Said Ally

"I don't know with Nexus running around I worry about my baby sister." Said Adam

"Do I look like a baby to you?" Asked Ally "I'm a grownup which I can make my own decisions."

"I know Ally I just don't want to see you get hurt." Said Adam

"Adam I'll be fine ok if any Nexus come our way Melina and I will handle them ok." Said Ally

"Well…Alright." Said Adam "If you need me to beat them up let me know k." Then he left

"Phew that was close." Said Melina

"I thought we would never get rid of him." Said Ally

"I swear you two are so much alike." Said Melina "Only he's is way more annoying."

"I'm not that annoying am I?" Asked Ally

"When we hated each other I thought you were." Said Melina "But that's in the past your brother is way more annoying."

"I agree to that." Said Ally as she got a text

"_Hey Ally meet us in the lobby in 15 minutes don't worry I'll make sure no Nexus or Team WWE Members are watching or following us." –Justin_

"_Alright Justin we'll be ready." –Ally_

"You two basically text each 24/7 don't you?" Asked Melina

"Pretty much." Laughed Ally

"I think you two are made for each other." Said Melina

"You really think so?" Asked Ally

"I know so." Said Melina

After they got ready completely Ally and Melina went to the lobby and it was full which was good and bad. Good because the four of them could sneak out without being noticed. Bad because a member of Nexus or Team WWE could notice them as soon as they got in there they noticed Justin and Heath right away and went over to them

"There you guys are." Said Heath as the girls came forward

"You look wonderful tonight Ally." Said Justin as Ally blushed

"So do you Justin." Said Ally

"Ready to go guys?" Asked Melina

"You bet." Said Ally as they started leaving but what they didn't know was that someone saw them together.

"Wow you guys didn't have to do this." Said Ally as they arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant

"We wanted too." Said Heath

"You guys are so sweet." Said Melina as they went to their tables and the guys pulled out chairs for them

"And total gentlemen." Blushed Ally as she sat down

"I agree." Said Melina as she sat down as well

"How can you two be apart of Nexus?" Asked Ally

"We may be sweet but we can be bad." Said Heath

"Ohhh watch it Slater Melina is attracted to bad boys." Laughed Ally and everyone at the table laughed

"I'll remember that." Said Heath as he looked at Melina and she blushed

"Well I think I know what kind of man Ally is attracted to." Said Justin

"Ohhh getting so cocky already Mr. Gabriel?" Asked Ally as she giggled "But yes I am attracted to Justin in so many ways."

"As I am to Ally in so many ways." Said Justin and Ally blushed

"Well I think you two make an awesome couple." Said Heath

"I agree to that." Said Melina

"Awww Thanks guys." Said Ally "You know you two would make a cute couple too."

"Thanks Ally." Said Melina as their food arrived

"Don't mention it." Said Ally as she began eating

"Hey guys there is this new night club that opened up across the street and I was wondering if you wanted to go after dinner." Justin said

"I would love to go." Said Ally "But what if Nexus or Team WWE is there as well?"

"There will be a lot of people there we'll be fine." Said Justin

"Alright." Said Ally "I just don't want you to get hurt Justin."

"Love I won't get hurt." Said Justin "Don't worry about me alright I'm worried that Team WWE would do anything to keep you away from me if they found out about us."

"Love I can handle Team WWE." Said Ally "Besides my brother is on that team I'll just ignore him if he tries to keep me away from you love. As for the rest of Team WWE I would just tell them fuck off."

"You really are brave are you my love?" Justin asked

"You bet." Said Ally as she ate some more

"Believe me Justin she takes crap from no one." Said Melina "Not even her friends or Family."

"I better be careful then." Said Justin as he finished eating and soon the others finished

"Ready to go then?" Asked Ally as the others got up and left unaware they were being followed by the same person who saw them leave the hotel

_Me: Ohhhh I wonder who the Person is_

_Edge Muse: I hope it's me_

_Me: It might be I'll let the Readers' decide Choices are Randy, Edge, Cena, or Jericho _

_Edge Muse: Pick me or I will spear you all!_

_Me: That'll make them NOT Pick you Edge_

_Edge Muse: Damn it!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone and Pick who's following them lol one with the most Votes is it_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys here's a Fresh out of the Oven Chapter Lol_

_Edge Muse: Did they Pick me?_

_Me: You'll See Edge_

_Edge Muse: Ok_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan, AmyLynn10159, Taylormade625, and Blood-Thristy-Goth for reviewing the last Chapter you guys Rule :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 8

After they arrived in the night club they went to sit down and got a couple of Drinks. Ally Almost Straightedge got a coke while Justin got a non alcoholic drink and Melina and Heath got some martinis

"This is a great night club." Said Ally

"I agree." Said Melina "Thanks for telling us about it Justin."

"You're welcome." Said Justin "Hey Ally want to dance?"

"Sure." Said Ally as she went to the Dance floor with Justin

"They really do make a cute couple." Said Melina

"Yeah." Said Heath "Hey weren't you dating Hennigan?"

"I was but we're on a break right now." Said Melina

"Why's that?" Asked Heath

"Too Much fighting latly." Said Melina "I wish that I had a relationship like Ally did."

"I'm sure you will someday Melina." Said Heath "You're a great person."

"You really think so?" Asked Melina

"I know so." Said Heath

"You're sweet." Said Melina "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"I always get heartbroken every time I do." Said Heath "It's like Girls want to always use me."

"Awww I'm sorry Heath." Said Melina "I don't know why girls would want to use you you're the sweetest man I ever met."

"Thanks Melina." Said Heath

"Don't mention it." Said Melina "I don't know why John has been fighting with me lately. I'm thinking about ending it soon with him."

"Well whatever you do you have my support." Said Heath

"Thanks Heath." Said Melina "Hey you want to Dance?"

"Sure." Said Heath as they went to the Dance floor

"Justin I swear you are going to wear me out." Said Ally as she sat down

"You're going to do the same to me love." Said Justin

"Well I am the sister of the "Rated R Superstar."" Said Ally

"That you are." Said Justin "You two never wear out."

"Think Adam for that." Said Ally "And me being a Canadian and we do know how to have fun."

"That you do." Said Justin as he kissed her and she kissed back

"How about after we get done here we go back to the hotel." Said Ally

"I think that's a good idea." Said Justin as he started to kiss her neck and she moaned

"Hey no PDA." Said Melina as her and Heath sat down

"Yeah guys if I wanted to see two people have sex I would watch porn." Said Heath

"You watch porn?" Asked Melina

"No but I was making a point." Said Heath

"Phew." Said Melina "I thought you were a pervert."

"All guys are a little perverted." Said Heath

"That is true." Said Justin

"But you guys are mostly sweet." Said Ally "So we'll forgive you for being pervy."

"Yeah." Said Melina

"Thanks guys." Said Justin a he kissed Ally and she kissed back and they went and danced some more after a few minutes Melina and Ally went to the bathroom for a break

"You know I might just break up with John and go out with Heath." Said Melina as she was reapplying her makeup

"Really?" Asked Ally "If you do you'll have to sneak like me just to see him."

"I really don't care at this point Ally." Said Melina "I'm sick of fighting with John and if that's all he wants to do then we're through."

"I'll support you 100% Melina." Said Ally "Besides if you ask me you deserve better than John."

"Thanks Ally but how am I going to tell him though I'm scared he'll hurt me." Said Melina

"Has he hurt you before?" Asked Ally

"No." Said Melina

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Said Ally

"I guess." Said Melina "I'll tell him tomorrow that we're through."

"That's good." Said Ally as she was fixing her hair "You know I want to travel with Justin so bad but with Nexus being around him 24/7 that's impossible."

"Don't worry about it Ally." Said Melina "He and Heath travel together so I think they can switch traveling partners and they hardly run into Nexus while driving so I think you can."

"I think so too just one more problem." Said Ally "My brother he wants to know where I am 24/7."

"Whoa talk about annoying brothers." Said Melina

"I know." Said Ally "To be honest ever since this Nexus thing started Adam has been more annoying."

"Like want be around you as much as possible?" Asked Melina

"Yep." Said Ally "But he doesn't get that far because I only want to see him once to twice a day and that's it for me."

"You know come to think about it John hasn't been around me all that much since Nexus came around." Said Melina "You don't think that he's cheating on me do you?"

"I honestly don't know Melina." Said Ally "You know if he did I would tell you ASAP you told me when Matt was cheating on me."

"That is true." Said Melina "But if John has been cheating on him I will never talk to him again."

"That's good." Said Ally as she finished fixing her hair "If he does cheat on you we should get him for that."

"I agree what should we do first?" Asked Melina

"I don't know but I'll think of something." Said Ally "I may have Adam spear him."

"I would laugh at that." Said Melina

"So would I." Said Ally "Sometimes brothers come in handy."

"That they do." Said Melina as she finished putting make up on

"Ready?" Asked Ally

"Yep." Said Melina as they walked out of the bathroom and soon as they did they ran in to the Person who followed them there

"Ally Copeland we need to talk." Said Randy Orton

_Me: So how was that and btw It was Orton-3 Jericho-1 Sorry Taylormade625_

_Edge Muse: I had NO Votes?_

_Me: Maybe if you didn't threaten to spear everyone in the last chapter they would of voted for you_

_Orton Muse: Yeah I've been nicer to them btw I love you guys_

_Edge Muse: *Mumbles* Fan Whore_

_Orton Muse: I heard that Edge!_

_Me: *Laughs* Read and Review everyone_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey Guys heres another chapter for you_

_Orton Muse: I can't wait to see what happens and guys unlike Edge I'm not going to lie about beating Up Nexus_

_Me: We'll See Randy We'll see speaking of Edge where is he?_

_Meanwhile_

_Edge Muse: *Tied up to a Chair* RANDY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL KILL YOU!_

_Orton Muse: *Shrugs*_

_Me: Ok I would like to Think AmyLynn10159, WWEBigzetFan, wrestlinggirl4eva, and Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing the last chapter love you Guys now on with the story and this Chapter has a Lemon in it (SPOLIERSFTW! Lol)_

Chapter 9

"Ok no one should see us here." Said Randy as he took Ally to a quiet part of the club

"What's this about Randy?" Asked Ally

"You and Justin that's what." Said Randy

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ally

"I saw you guys at the Hotel and at the Restaurant." Said Randy "And I saw you guys a few minutes ago kissing."

"So?" Asked Ally "I love him."

"He's part of Nexus don't forget." Said Randy

"And I care why?" Asked Ally

"Ally think about it remember what they did to me to John to your own brother." Said Randy "And you're in a relationship with one of them?"

"I love him Randy." Said Ally

"Ally he's Just using you." Said Randy

"How so?" Ally Yelled

"He could be using you to attack us some more." Said Randy

"No he's not Randy!" Said Ally "I know he loves me and I love him!"

"Ally he doesn't love you you're being used." Said Randy

"You don't know anything Randy!" Said Ally "And no matter what you say I will not leave Justin."

"Look Ally I don't want you to get hurt." Said Randy

"Then quit treating me like a baby." Said Ally

"I'm not Ally." Said Randy

"Yes you are both you and Adam treat me like a baby all the time!" Said Ally

"Damn it Ally no we don't we look out for you because we don't want anything bad happening to you!" Said Randy

"And nothing bad will happen to me trust me ok!" Said Ally

"Normally I would but not this time I can't." Said Randy "He's a part of Nexus Ally."

"Like I said I don't care Randy." Said Ally "I love him and he loves me and that is NOT going to change anytime soon."

"What if he puts his hands on you Ally?" Asked Randy

"Which he won't." Said Ally "I know Justin he won't."

"You don't know that!" Said Randy

"Oh I think I do!" Said Ally

"There is no way of getting you to break up with Justin is there?" Asked Randy

"No there is not." Said Ally

"Well I did see that you were really happy with him." Said Randy "To be honest the happiest you've been in a while. I don't like that you're in a relationship with him Ally but I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Randy." Said Ally

"But sooner or later you have to tell Adam." Said Randy

"I figured you would say that." Said Ally "But I tell him when I'm ready ok."

"Ok Kiddo." Said Randy

"Please don't call me that." Said Ally

"Ok I won't." Said Randy "I'll see you later Ally."

"Alright Randy." Said Ally as she checked her phone and she got a text from Justin

"_Ally Melina told me everything are you alright what did Randy do?" _

"_Don't worry babe I'm fine Randy won't tell anyone."_

"I'm glad." Said Justin as he snuck up behind her and hugged her and she jumped

"Justin you scared me." Laughed Ally as she turned around and hugged him back

"I'm sorry Love I was really worried about you." Said Justin as he hugged her tighter

"It's ok Justin." Said Ally as she hugged him tighter "Honestly I thought Randy was going beat you up just for being seen with me."

"I won't let that happen love I promise." Said Justin

"Alright." Said Ally "Hey Justin let's go back to the hotel."

"Alright one of us has to drive I think Melina and Heath are getting wasted." Laughed Justin

"I'll do it." Laughed Ally

As soon as they got back to the Hotel Ally and Justin helped Heath and Melina to their rooms and Ally got a change of clothes for in the morning and her and Justin went to his room

"Damn they got really wasted tonight." Said Ally as soon as her and Justin got to his room

"They're going to feel bad in the morning." Said Justin

"Yep good thing for me I'm almost straightedge." Said Ally "The only time I drink is when I'll have a couple of beers with my Brothers."

"You only drink around your brothers?" Asked Justin

"Yeah because if I'm going to be wasted badly it might as well be around them." Laughed Ally

"At least they wouldn't try to sleep with you right?" Asked Justin while laughing

"Well one time when Jay was really drunk he did try to kiss me." Laughed Ally "Then he woke up with a bad headache and a hand print on his face the next morning."

"What would you do if I tried to kiss you right now?" Asked Justin

"Well you'll just have to see." Said Ally as she blushed

"Alright Ally." Said Justin as he kissed her and she kissed back making the kiss more passionate then after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart and Justin picked her up and laid her down on the bed then he kissed her some more making the kiss passionate right away then they slipped off their shoes and continued kissing then they broke apart and Justin went to kissing her neck and she moaned as she took off his shirt and she kissed him again and started feeling his chest and he moaned in the kiss and slipped off her dress and kissed her neck some more then took off her bra and softly kissed her nipples and started sucking on her right one and fondling the left one

"Oh Justin." Moaned Ally as he switched nipples and she moaned some as she started feeling his chest some more

"Oh Ally." Said Justin as he took off her underwear and started sucking on her

"Ah Justin!" Said Ally as Justin Started to suck harder and Ally started moaning then screaming

"You're close Ally." Said Justin as he started sucking as hard as he could till she screamed his name and came and he kissed her passionately and she kissed him back and took off his pants and underwear and continued to kiss him

"Ready Ally?" Breathed Justin

"Yes." Breathed Ally as she kissed him and he slowly entered her and she cried out and as soon as he was deep inside her he starting to move in and out of her and after a few minutes he started to pick up the pace

"Oh Justin." Breathed Ally as she started to move her hips with his movements

"Oh Ally." Breathed Justin as he started going faster

"I'm close." Breathed Ally

"Me too love." Breathed Justin as he went faster and after a few the both screamed each other's names and came and Justin pulled out of her and laid next to her and she cuddled with him and he cuddled with her.

"I love you Justin." Said Ally as she snuggled close to him

"I love you too Ally." Said Justin as he pulled her close to him and they fell asleep

_Me: So how did you like that guys Randy is keeping her secret but she has to tell Adam herself Must suck_

_Edge Muse: ORTON!_

_Orton Muse: Oh shit he broke free_

_Edge Muse: You're Damn right I broke free *Runs after Randy*_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D And Before Edge Kills Randy Lmao :D :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey Guys here's today's Daily Chapter lol_

_Edge Muse: Am I in it_

_a Me: Yes_

_Edge Muse: Oh Hell Yeah!_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan, AmyLynn10159, wrestlinggirl4eva, Taylormade625, and Mew of Fire for reviewing the last chapter you guys Rock now On with the Story :D :D :D :D :D and this chapter has a quick Lemon in it_

Chapter 10

The next morning Ally woke up before Justin did and looked at his sleeping figure

"I think you look cute sleeping." Whispered Ally as she started to softly caress his body till he slowly woke up.

"Morning love." Whispered Justin as he went up and kissed Ally soft and passionate and Ally kissed back and after a few he went to her neck and started kissing it and nibbling on it

"Justin." Moaned Ally "Can we stop we have to go back on the road today."

"Oh course love." Said Justin as he stopped and he held her "It's going to suck that we can't be with each other for a couple of hours."

"I know love but I can still text you." Said Ally "Even though it won't be the same."

"I know love but we'll see each other again in a couple of hours." Said Justin

"That is true." Said Ally as Justin hugged her

"Hey want to get room service?" Asked Justin "So we could eat breakfast together."

"Sure." Said Ally as Justin got on the Phone and Ordered Room Service

"Well they'll be here in 15 minutes so want to take a quick shower?" Asked Justin

"Let's see a small shower with you for 15 minutes?" Ally asked "How could I say no to that?"

"Let's go then." Said Justin as he and Ally went to the shower

After about 15 minutes in the shower they got out and put on their robes and went to eat

"I wonder what's going to happen at Summerslam." Asked Ally

"I don't know but that 7 on 7 tag match I think Nexus is going to win." Said Justin

"I think Team WWE is going to win if they get along." Said Ally "If not they're fucked."

"I agree to that." Said Justin

"Only because you're part of Nexus." Giggled Ally "And it is true because of my brothers ego."

"Well your brother does have a big ego." Said Justin

"That is true." Said Ally "But I haven't been bothered by it yet."

"I can tell." Said Justin "How can you be related to him?

"Justin I ask myself that every day." Said Ally "I think I was adopted."

"Either way you're perfect to me." Said Justin

"Awww thanks Justin." Said Ally as she blushed

"You're Welcome my love." Said Justin as he kissed her and she kissed back then after a minute Ally broke the kiss

"I don't care that we have to go to the next city today or not let's make this quick Justin." Said Ally

"Alright Ally." Said Justin as he took off her robe and started to fondle her breasts and she moaned while he kissed her neck at the same time

"Oh my god Justin." Breathed Ally as he went down and started sucking on her and after a few minutes Ally Stopped him

"Ally what?"

"I need you Justin." Said Ally

"Don't you already have me?" Asked Justin

"No I need you in me completely." Said Ally as she took off Justin's robe and he got on top of her and entered her and she cried out as soon as he was in her completely then he started going in and out of her at a slow pace then after a few he started to go faster then Ally started to tighten around him and after a few more thrusts they both screamed each other's names and came

"Ally I swear you know how to make a guy lose control." Said Justin as he laid down with Ally cuddling close to him.

"You don't really mean it do you?" Asked Ally

"I do babe." Said Justin

"Well I did annoy Adam when I was with Matt." Said Ally "Maybe because mine and Matt's relationship was mostly based around lust. But I was completely loyal to him."

"What happened?" Asked Justin

"He cheated on me with Ashley." Said Ally "I was hurt for a while then I moved on."

"I'm sorry he cheated on you." Said Justin "Honestly I can't see why anyone would cheat on you Ally any guy would have been lucky to be with you."

"Too bad I'm taken now." Said Ally as she kissed Justin

"I'm glad you're mine Ally." Said Justin

"Justin I'll be yours forever." Said Ally as her phone rang "Damn it he loves ruining my life." Then she answered it "What Adam?"

"_Geeze you're not in a good mood today are you?" _Adam asked

"When I have to talk to you I'm not." Said Ally

"_What did I do to you?" _Adam asked

"Be related to me." Said Ally "But enough about the stuff we can't do anything about what do you want?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to travel with Randy and me today." _Adam said

"I would rather die." Said Ally "Besides I'm going with Melina to the next town."

"_But what if you two run into Nexus?" _Asked Adam

"Adam I'm going to say this slowly so even you can understand." Said Ally "We…..will…..be…..fine."

"_Ok call me if anything goes wrong." _Said Adam

"I won't." Said Ally as she hung up "I swear he is really annoying."

"At least you won't have to deal with him for a couple of hour's right?" Asked Justin

"That's the best Part." Said Ally as she put on a Pair of blue jeans a Slipknot shirt and a pair of black converse. "But the worst part is I won't be able to see you for a couple of hours."

"I'll still text you babe." Said Justin

"I know it's just not the same as hearing your voice." Said Ally

"I know love." Said Justin as he put on his clothes and hugged her "But we'll be together again soon."

"You're right." Said Ally as she hugged him and got her stuff well I better get going then

"Alright love." Said Justin as he kissed her and they stood there kissing each other for a few minutes then slowly broke apart "I love you Ally."

"I love you too Justin." Said Ally as she left and went to her room as soon as she got back there she saw Melina crying "Melina what's wrong?"

"John cheated on me." Cried Melina as Ally Hugged her really tightly

_Morrison Muse: Ok for the Record Carrie made me cheat on Melina I was against it_

_Me: It makes for a good story John_

_Morrison Muse: :(_

_Me: *Hugs John* Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys here's another Chapter :D :D_

_Edge Muse: Am I in in_

_Me: Yes_

_Edge Muse: Good bye..._

_Me: But NOT beating up Nexus_

_Edge Muse: Damn It!_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think AmyLynn10159, Mew of Fire, WWEBigzetFan, and Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing the last chapter Love you guys ^.^ Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 11

"What happened Exactly Melina?" Ally asked as she continued to hug her

"I saw him kissing that French Canadian bitch." Cried Melina

"Maryse?" Asked Ally "Seriously? Melina you deserve way better than John."

"I didn't cheat on him and I've been loyal to him and yet he pulls this?" Melina asked "I don't ever want to talk to him again."

"He's the one that lost out not you Melina you're a great person he had no right to do that to you." Said Ally

"You're right Ally." Said Melina as she broke the hug and got her stuff ready "Besides I was going to break him up and date Heath and now I can go straight to dating Heath."

"That's the Sprit Melina." Said Ally "Ready to go I'll Drive."

"It's ok I'll drive I had a full night sleep unlike some people." Laughed Melina

"Hey I bet once you start dating Heath you'll be doing the same thing Justin and I do honey." Laughed Ally as they left the room and checked out of it and went to their car

While Melina was driving Ally spent the next few hours texting Justin but slowly she couldn't stop thinking about what happened with her and Matt that day

_Flashback_

"_You honestly think I'm going to let you be with Hardy for this long?" Adam asked as he and Ally were in his locker room_

"_Um yeah because I love him." Said Ally_

"_Ally all you guys do is have sex it's not a real relationship." Said Adam_

"_Oh like you and Amy did before she cheated on you?" Asked Ally_

"_Don't start with me I don't want the same mistake that happened to me happened to you." Said Adam_

"_It's not going to happen Adam Matt is different." Said Ally_

"_Matt dated Amy too!" Said Adam_

"_Who did Amy cheat on Matt with?" Asked Ally "Oh that's right YOU!"_

"_Ally don't start with me I'm saying break it off with Hardy now before you get hurt." Said Adam_

"_I'm not going to get hurt Adam." Said Ally_

"_Yes you will Ally!" Said Adam "I know how Matt is."_

"_No you don't." Said Ally "You only think you do because YOU stole Amy from him."_

"_Hey SHE came on to me ok." Said Adam _

"_And YOU could have stopped her but YOU didn't. Didn't you?" Asked Ally_

"_Ally don't start." Said Adam_

"_Why fucking not?" Ally asked "Ever since you've been with and broken up with Amy you turned into an asshole!"_

"_You turned into an ungrateful bitch since I dated and broke up with her!" Said Adam and he quickly covered his mouth then uncovered it "Ally I didn't mean…"_

"_So you think I'm an ungrateful bitch huh?" Ally asked then she got up and walked to the door "ADAM COPELAND I WISH WE WERE NEVER RELATED!" Then she slammed the door and ran away from his locker room as much as possible then bumped into Melina_

"_Watch it Ally!" Said Melina_

"_I'm not in the mood for your shit today Melina!" Screamed Ally_

"_Whoa someone is a bitch today." Said Melina "Find out Hardy was cheating on you yet?"_

"_What the Fuck are you talking about?" Asked Ally_

"_I saw him making out with Ashley." Said Melina_

"_Look my brother just called me an ungrateful bitch I'm not in the fucking mood." Said Ally then Melina started to feel bad_

"_He said that to you?" Asked Melina feeling bad for Ally_

"_Why the fuck do you care?" Asked Ally as she ran from Melina when she wanted to be alone till she saw that Melina was right "Matt…?" _

"_Ally!" Said Matt as he broke apart from Ashley "I can explain."_

"_Don't we're fucking through don't talk text or look at me again!" Said Ally as she ran off from Matt and went to a quiet part of the arena and cried "I'm killing myself tonight I won't be missed nobody will care if I do it."_

"_I would." Said Melina as she walked over to Ally_

"_Why you fucking hate me." Cried Ally_

"_I was jealous of you Ally." Said Melina "You had everything given to you already and I had to earn it."_

"_Try having people say you screwed Vince." Said Ally_

"_I had people tell me once a week." Said Melina_

"_I wouldn't even touch him like that." Said Ally_

"_I wouldn't even look at him like that." Laughed Melina and Ally laughed a little bit_

"_I don't see why all those Diva's want to screw him they're just gold digging off him." Laughed Ally_

"_I know right?" Asked Melina while laughing_

"_Yeah." Laughed Ally "You know I was wrong about you Perez." _

"_I was wrong about you too Copeland." Said Melina_

"_Friends?" Asked Ally as she held out her hand _

"_Friends." Said Melina as they shook hands and hugged "Promise you won't kill yourself tonight Ally ok."_

"_Alright." Said Ally_

_End Flashback_

"Ally." Said Melina as she gently shook Ally awake

"Huh I fell asleep?" Asked Ally still sleepy

"Yeah." Said Melina "Was Justin that boring?"

"No I just needed sleep that's all." Said Ally "And thinking about what Matt did that day."

"It sucks that guys who you like so much make out with a bitch." Said Melina

"Yeah." Said Ally "If they don't want to be with us anymore why don't they want to break up with us first?"

"Maybe because they want more than one girlfriend." Laughed Melina

"Or they want to be pimps." Laughed Ally "Well I got news for them I'm taken and I am not a hooker."

"Neither am I." Said Melina as they got out of the car laughing and they got their stuff and headed to their room.

_Me: Ladies and Gentlemen its offical Edge Sucks as a brother_

_Edge Muse: Do not!_

_Me: Do too_

_Edge Muse: Do not_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: Hey guys I'm updating once again_

_Edge Muse: Does Nexus die yet?_

_Me: Nope_

_Edge Muse: Damn it!_

_Me: I would like to think Mew of Fire and WWEBigzetFan for reviewing the last chapter Love you guys now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 12

"Home sweet home." Ally Joked as they got to their room and she put her stuff down and laid down on one of the beds

"I agree with you Ally." Said Melina as she laid down on the other bed

"I could lay here all day." Said Ally as her phone rang "Of course Adam won't let me."

"What does he want this time?" Asked Melina

"I don't know but if he ever goes back to SmackDown I'm going to party." Said Ally as she picked up "Hey Adam yes Melina made it here alive and we didn't run into any Nexus."

"_First off that's good." _Said Adam _"Second I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me?"_

"Why do you want to watch a movie with me?" Asked Ally "Are you trying to hit on your own sister?"

"_No Sicko can't a big brother spend time with his little sister?" _Asked Adam

"Adam you haven't want to spend time with me for years unless it was to "Protect me."" Said Ally

"_I understand Ally I also want to talk to you about stuff." _Adam said

"About what?" Ally asked

"_What happened over the years." _Said Adam

"Now you want to talk to me about that?" Asked Ally "You had all the fucking time to talk to me about that and now you want to? Right now I really don't know."

"_Ally you can yell at me all you want." _Said Adam _"I just need to tell you what I want to tell you."_

"Alright you win I'll be over there in a few." Said Ally as she hung up "Melina kill me now."

"You really don't want to do you?" Asked Melina

"After the way he treated me over the years I don't." Said Ally "But if he wants to make it up to me I'll go for it."

"Alright." Said Melina as she got out her phone and started texting

"Texting Heath?" Asked Melina

"Yeah he heard about my break up and wants to comfort me." Said Melina

"That's good." Said Ally as she got up "Well wish me luck."

"Good luck Ally." Said Melina as Ally left

"Alright what do you want to talk to me about?" Asked Ally as she laid down on his bed

"I told you about what happened over the years." Said Adam

"What happened was you dated someone who broke your heart and made you hate me." Said Ally

"Ally I don't hate you." Said Adam

"Then why did you call me an ungrateful bitch over the years made all my boyfriends dump me and on top of that I needed you over the years and you weren't there for me Adam." Said Ally "I wanted to kill myself that day you called me an ungrateful bitch."

"Ally I had no Idea I did all of that to you." Said Adam as he laid down next to her and hugged her

"You didn't care you had your head up your ass and only cared about yourself." Said Ally "You're going to have a lot for me to forgive you Adam you do know that right?"

"I know Ally I know." Said Adam "But can you try to be nicer to me please?"

"I can try." Said Ally "But don't wake me up in the mornings."

"I won't Ally." Said Adam "Even though it's fun."

"Fine I'll wake you up then." Laughed Ally

"You wouldn't." Said Adam

"I would." Said Ally

"Ally what if I'm with my girlfriend?" Asked Adam

"Oh well." Said Ally

"You're mean to me." Said Adam "You said you would be nice to me."

"Can that start tomorrow?" Asked Ally "This is fun."

"Can't we just watch the movie?" Asked Adam

"What movie is it?" Asked Ally

"Death Note: L Change the world." Said Adam "Your favorite movie."

"Oh hell yes." Said Ally as Adam put in the movie and got back on bed and laid next to Ally

"Ally my shoulder is not a pillow." Said Adam as Ally laid her head there

"Too bad I like doing that." Said Ally "You're more comfortable than last time. So glad you're fat right now."

"Ally for the 100th time I'm not fat just gained a couple of pounds." Said Adam

"Uh huh sure you did." Said Ally as she watched the movie and after a few minutes she fell asleep

A few hours later after the movie Ally woke up and saw Adam was nowhere in sight

"Hey where's my pillow?" Asked Ally

"I'm not a pillow." Said Adam as he had two pizza boxes in his hand "I went out to get pizza there's this pizza place that's open 24/7 and they have some good pizza so I figured I get us some."

"What time is it?" Asked Ally as she rubbed her eyes

"12:05 you slept till midnight." Said Adam "Guess you're stuck with me tonight."

"Guess so I wouldn't want to wake Melina up." Said Ally

"How is she by the way how is she I heard what John did." Said Adam "Is she ok."

"I hope so she was crying when we were on the way here today." Said Ally as she got a piece of pizza

"Man I want to get John for doing that so bad." Said Adam "I mean she found out and blew up on him. Ally if you're dating anyone tell me now."

"Well I am but out of all the boyfriends I had you're not going to like this one." Said Ally

"It depends who is it?" Said Adam "It's not Barrett is it?"

"No I would never date him." Said Ally

"Oh thank god." Said Adam

"But I am dating someone who's in Nexus." Said Ally and Adam turned Pale

"Who…is…it?" Asked Adam in shock

"I'm dating Justin Gabriel." Said Ally

_Me: Ohhhh she told I wonder what Adam will say_

_Edge Muse: Stay the fuck away from him?_

_Me: You'll find out next chapter and I think you guys will be surprised_

_Edge Muse: Spoiler alert he dies!_

_Me: No he doesn't Edge!_

_Edge Muse: Damn it!_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Hey guys Here's the next chapter_

_Edge Muse: And I tell Ally stay the fuck away from Justin right?_

_Me: I'm not telling my readers what happens before the story Edge_

_Edge Muse: Damn it_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think Mew of Fire, WWEBigzetFan, wrestlinggirl4eva, Blood-Thirsty-Goth, Taylormade625, and AmyLynn10159 for reviewing the Last chapter you guys rock so Much :D :D Now on with the story and Adam's Reaction and btw Carrie is one of my OC's_

Chapter 13

"Adam are you ok?" Asked Ally as Adam just had a blank look on face "Adam are you there? Adam idiot brother says what?" As she asked and Adam didn't say anything "Adam say something."

"I'm too shocked to say anything right now." Said Adam "I need a few to take this in."

"Sorry to put you in this much shock." Said Ally

"It's ok I think I can get used to the fact that my own sister is dating someone from the FREAKING NEXUS! ALLY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Adam yelled

"I'm thinking that I love him…wait I KNOW I love him." Said Ally

"You said the same freaking thing with Matt but guess what HE CHEATED ON YOU REMEMBER ALLY?" Asked Adam

"I remember but Matt NEVER did anything romantically for me like Justin has Matt never took me out to dinner danced with me never called me love or anything." Said Ally

"And Justin has?" Asked Adam

"Yes he has!" Said Ally and Adam was speechless "Adam trust me on this one Justin loves me and I love him."

"What if Barrett finds out he might put his dirty hands on you." Said Adam

"He won't." Said Ally

"What if Cena finds out unlike me He'll keep you away from Justin." Said Adam

"Cuss him out." Said Ally "I love him."

"How much?" Asked Adam

"As much as you love Carrie." Said Ally "And I know that's a lot."

"That is true." Said Adam "Ally I'm scared you could get hurt again."

"And you cared so much last time." Said Ally

"Hey I said I would change and I am ok." Said Adam

"Alright Adam." Said Ally "But trust me for once I'm not going to get hurt ok."

"I can already tell Justin is not going to hurt you but I need a few minutes to see if I approve ok." Said Adam

"Alright Adam." Said Ally "Now will you excuse me I'm starving and I'm going to eat till I can't move anymore."

"Same here." Said Adam then Ally gave him a weird look "Come on Ally it's just us and I like pizza as much as the next person."

"Fine but I'm forcing you to go down to the gym tomorrow." Said Ally

"You go with me." Said Adam

"I jog every morning." Said Ally as she got some pizza

"Well tomorrow morning you're going to the gym with me." Said Adam

"If it'll shut you up and if you'll go I'll go." Said Ally

"Sweet I can prove to you once and for all I'm not fat." Said Adam as he started eating

"That's going to be hard to prove." Said Ally

"No it's not you saw me in the ring." Said Adam

"You know you're right it's just belly fat." Said Ally "You are going to do sit ups tomorrow."

"Hey quit being my boss." Joked Adam

"Make me." Said Ally and Adam started tickling her

"Like being my boss?" Adam asked as he tickled her

"Quit it." Giggled Ally

"Say you're not my boss then I'll stop." Said Adam as he continued to tickle her

"Ok I'm not the boss of you." Laughed Ally then Adam stopped

"Good little sister." Said Adam as Ally playfully hit him

"I'm not little." Said Ally

"No but you're younger than me." Said Adam

"Only by a few years." Said Ally

"More than ten." Said Adam

"Did you have to remind me?" Asked Ally

"Yes yes I did." Said Adam

"You are one evil person you know that?" Asked Ally

"Yes I do." Said Adam as he ate another slice of pizza

"You're actually proud of that?" Asked Ally

"Yeah I'm the "Rated R Superstar" for a couple of reasons." Said Adam

"Reason one you think you're sexy." Said Ally

"Ally I KNOW I'm sexy." Said Adam

"Again what does Carrie see in you?" Asked Ally

"I can be a sweet guy." Said Adam

"Uh huh sure you can." Said Ally "Reason number two you think you scare the shit out of people."

"Damn right I do." Said Adam

"Your face scares me." Said Ally

"Hey I have a sexy face." Said Adam

"Uh huh." Said Ally as she ate another slice of pizza "So did you come up with a decision yet?"

"Yes I did." Said Adam "I'm not going to say dump him because you'll still date him behind my back. But I have a couple of conductions."

"I knew you would say that." Said Ally

"First I want you to tell me when you're him and where you are with him at all time." Said Adam

"Stalker but ok." Said Ally

"Second I want if Nexus are in the room while you guys are dating call or text me and I will get you ASAP." Said Adam

"Ok you're being over protective but ok." Said Ally "Any more conductions?"

"Yes just one but I think you're not going to like this." Said Adam

"I started not liking it the minute you said I had to tell you where I am with Justin 24/7." Said Ally "Just tell me."

"The next Date you go on with Justin I go with you." Said Adam

_Edge Muse: YES THANK YOU I LOVE YOU CARRIE! *Grabs me and Kisses me*_

_Me: *Blushes* Um...I love you too Edge_

_Edge Muse: Everyone say good bye to Justin! *Evil laughs*_

_Me: You're not going to kill him Edge!_

_Edge Muse: But you're giving everyone so many hints_

_Me: No I'm not_

_Edge Muse: Well I think that_

_Me: Think what you want Edge _

_Edge Muse: I will :D_

_Me: Read and Review everyone and I'll give you a small spoiler Edge is the last person who will approve of their relationship_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: Hey guys I got another chapter ready for you guys_

_Edge Muse: Do I kill Justin_

_Me: NO!_

_Edge Muse: Awwwwww_

_Me: I would like to think WWEBigzetFan, AmyLynn10159, Beauty. Is, Deception, and Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing the last chapter you guys Rock :D Now on with the Story and BTW I have a Poll on my Profile Page about my next new story if you guys want to check it out anyway Enjoy the Chapter :D :D_

Chapter 14

"Adam you can't be serious." Said Ally

"I am I'm going on your next date no questions asked." Said Adam

"You're not Mom and Dad." Said Ally

"No but I might as well act like them since you're dating a wild animal." Said Adam

"Now you think I'm dating Dave?" Asked Ally

"Not my point Ally what I'm saying is that I want to see if Justin is right for my standards." Said Adam "And I would not let you near that player one he is way too old for you…"

"Adam I was just kidding I wouldn't date Dave he's way too old and ugly for me." Said Ally

"Phew!" Said Adam "Anyway I'm going on your date with Justin no questions asked and nothing you say and do will change my mind."

"Fine." Said Ally as she finished eating "Hey let me borrow one of your shirts to sleep in will you?"

"Sure." Said Adam as he gave her one of his shirts

"Thanks." Said Ally as she went in the bathroom and changed

"Hey I don't want any girly smells on it ok." Said Adam

"Shut up Adam." Said Ally

"It's true the last one I let you borrow I had to wash it for a week because it smelled like strawberries." Said Adam

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Ally

"Everything." Said Adam "Ally I'm a guy I hate the smell of strawberries unless I'm feeding them to Carrie and that's it."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww." Said Ally "I don't want to know when you guys are having sex."

"I never said that now did I?" Asked Adam "And I would never tell my little sister about my sex life it's none of your business." Said Adam

"Who said I wanted to know about your sex life?" Ally asked

"It sounded like it." Said Adam

"You brought it up." Said Ally

"Did not." Said Adam pretending to be innocent

"Did too and don't you dare pretend to be innocent." Said Ally

"Damn you got me." Said Adam as Ally came out of the bathroom and layed down and Adam put away the Pizza's

"Damn only 4 slices left we must have been starving." Said Adam

"Yeah good thing we got the left over's for breakfast tomorrow." Said Ally "Three for me one for you."

"Um think again two for me two for you." Said Adam

"Don't you have to work off those calories tomorrow?" Asked Ally

"Shut up" Said Adam as he stuck his tongue out at her

"Make me." Said Ally as she stuck her tongue out

"Hey don't make me put you on the floor." Said Adam as he took off his shirt and layed down next to Ally

"You wouldn't you love me." Said Ally

"True." Said Adam as Ally layed her head on his shoulder "Hey I never said you can use me as a pillow!"

"Tough I am." Said Ally as she fell asleep "Night Adam."

"Night Ally." Said Adam as he fell asleep

The next morning Ally and Adam got woke up by Ally's phone ranging

"Damn it Adam quit calling me." Said Ally half asleep

"I'm not calling you I'm right here." Said Adam half asleep and Ally went to get her phone

"Hello." Said Ally half asleep

"_Morning Sunshine." _Said Justin and Ally woke up completely

"Morning Justin." Said Ally as she brightened up a bit

"He got you in a good mood." Laughed Adam

"Shut it Adam." Said Ally

"_How was talking to your brother go last night?" _Justin asked

"Better than I expected." Said Ally "Justin can I tell you something and you not get mad?"

"_Of course love." _Said Justin _"Unless you were cheating on me."_

"I didn't trust me." Said Ally "But I did tell Adam something."

"_You told him about us?" _Asked Justin

"Yes." Said Ally

"_And he's ok with us?" _Asked Justin

"If ok you mean we're stuck with him when we go on another date then yes." Said Ally

"_You were right about your brother." _Said Justin _"But I'll endure him be with you." _

"Awww you are so sweet Love." Said Ally

"Ewwwwwww!" Said Adam

"Shut up Adam!" Said Ally "You're like that around Carrie."

"But at least we don't do it in public." Said Adam

"We're not in public stupid." Said Ally

"It's still gross." Said Adam

"Shut up." Said Ally "Sorry about that Justin Adam loves being stupid."

"_Its ok love did you have to stay in his room last night?" _Justin asked

"Sadly yes I fell asleep in his room ate some 24 hour pizza for dinner." Said Ally "But I'm good this morning."

"_That's good love since Adam now knows about us you want to share a room from now on?" _Asked Justin

"I would love to Justin but I'm going to have to talk to Melina and see if she's ok with it." Said Ally

"_Alright Love." _Said Justin _"See you tonight?"_

"You bet." Said Ally "Love you."

"_Love you too Ally." _Said Justin as he hung up

"He just asked you to share a room with him didn't he?" Asked Adam

"Yes and if Melina won't get lonely without me then I'll do it." Said Ally

"I wonder how long it'll be before I'm an uncle again." Said Adam

"Probably not too long with the way Justin and I…"

"Shut up Shut up I don't want to hear." Said Adam as he covered his ears

"Ok ok I won't say it." Said Ally as she went to the bathroom to put on her clothes

"You're going to work out in the clothes you wore yesterday?" Asked Adam

"Melina might be sleeping and I don't want to bother her so I'll workout in these clothes." Said Ally "And besides it's just jeans and a t shirt I'll be ok."

"Alright." Said Adam as he got ready in the bedroom "Don't come out I'm changing."

"Wasn't planning on it if you're going to change." Said Ally

_Me: Sorry to end it there guys next chapter will be better I hope_

_Edge Muse: I get to go on Ally's Date with Justin_

_Me: Sorry I'm not telling you when the date is_

_Edge Muse: Awwwwww_

_Me: Read and Review everyone and Check out the Poll on my Page :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long with Putting this Chapter up today I had writers block on it but I think it'll be good now :D I hope Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan, Mew Of Fire, And Beauty. Is. Deception for Reviewing the last chapter you guys rock Now on with the story and I think Edge does want Justin to himself lol_

_Edge Muse: NO I DON'T!_

Chapter 15

"So are you sure you're not going to go on the date just to get free food?" Ally asked as her and Adam were in the gym

"Shut up you know why I'm going it's so I can make sure he won't hurt you." Said Adam

"Sure you are sure you are." Said Ally

"Hey I'm trying to look out for you now." Said Adam "Um Ally I think we should go on that jog."

"Let me guess Nexus came in?" Asked Ally

"Bingo." Said Adam

"Again you're scared of them." Said Ally

"Again I don't want any trouble." Said Adam

"Alright chicken have fun I'm staying in here." Said Ally

"Yeah to look at Justin." Mumbled Adam

"Not true." Said Ally "What if I look at Wade by mistake?"

"Simple I spear his ass." Said Adam

"I would laugh at that." Said Ally "And I wish we left."

"Are they coming this way?" Asked Adam

"Yes." Said Ally

"Hello Adam Hello Ally." Said Wade as and Nexus walked up to them

"Go away loser." Said Ally

"It's a free gym we can be where we want to be." Said David

"Well not around me or my sister you can't." Said Adam

"Come on what's wrong with being around you're beautiful sister?" Wade asked as he caressed Ally's left Cheek and Adam and Justin didn't like that

"Get off of her!" Said Adam getting in front of her

"What's wrong don't like me touching your sister?" Asked Wade

"I don't like you even looking at her." Said Adam

"Why not she's beautiful." Said Wade

"I know what you'll do to her if you get your hands on her and that won't happen as long as I'm around." Said Adam

"Well I'll just have to make sure that you won't be around then." Said Wade as he and Nexus walked away

"I don't know what he's planning but Ally I do not want you out of my sight unless your with Melina or Justin." Said Adam

"I thought you didn't trust him." Said Ally

"I didn't but I saw the look of disgust on his face when Barrett touched you." Said Adam "The kid must really like you."

"He does I can tell." Said Ally

"I swear she would make a good girlfriend in more ways in one." Said Wade "I wonder how she is in bed?"

"I don't know but I think she'll be really good." Said Darren

"Stop talking about Ally like that!" Said Justin "She is more than someone you use for Sex!"

"You have a problem with me wanting to have sex with Ally?" Wade Asked Justin

"Yeah I do!" Said Justin

"Well don't she will be mine." Said Wade as he and the rest of Nexus minus Heath walked off

"You ok man?" Asked Heath

"No I'm not." Said Justin "I just want him to stay away from Ally."

"How is that going to happen?" Asked Heath

"I don't know but I'll find out somehow." Said Justin "I don't want Ally being hurt."

"I know man I know." Said Heath

"Sorry Ally but until all this blows over you're staying with me no questions asked." Said Adam as he walked with Ally to her room

"Don't you trust Melina?" Asked Ally

"I do but I don't want you to get raped by Barrett." Said Adam "And Knowing him he'll do something."

"I know but can I at least have my space?" Ally asked "You can trust me with Melina."

"Well…Ok but starting at the next town you two get a room right next to me got it?" Asked Adam

"Alright." Said Ally as her and Adam went in her room

"Ally you're back." Said Melina "What did Adam do to keep you there all night?"

"Put me to sleep by having me watch my favorite movie and not waking me up till midnight." Said Ally

"Adam what's wrong with you?" Asked Melina

"I'm a bad person that's what." Joked Adam

"Yeah you are." Said Melina

"You two be careful ok." Said Adam as he left

"What was that about?" Asked Melina

"Barrett wants to have sex with me." Said Ally

"Ewwwwww." Said Melina

"I know it's disgusting." Said Ally "So what did you do without me last night."

"Well I talked to Heath." Said Melina

"You did? tell me everything." Said Ally

"Well I was crying a little bit more about John cheating on me when someone knocked at the door." Said Melina "So I went up and opened it and it was Heath well he heard about John cheating on me and he wanted to see if he could do anything for me. So we talked went to dinner and…"Then Melina turned red

"You Didn't!" Ally asked as she smiled

"I did." Said Melina

"Ohhhh I think this means you're going out with him now." Said Ally

"I think so too." Said Melina "Get this John didn't even try to apologize or anything."

"That bastard." Said Ally as she hugged Melina "He's not worth it anymore."

"You're right I have a better man now." Said Melina

"That's the spirit." Said Ally "Cheers for having Nexus boyfriends."

"Hear hear." Laughed Melina

_Me: Sorry it was short I hope you like it guys_

_Edge Muse: First Justin now Wade who next?_

_Me: You'll find out Edge_

_Edge Muse: Ok_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone and don't forget to vote in my Poll on my Page :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took a couple of days with this Chapter I had writers block on this story a bit but I hope I'm good for a couple of chapters_

_Edge Muse: Can I ask the Question_

_Me: NO YOU CAN'T ASK THE QUESTION!_

_Edge Muse: Damn it!_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan, AmyLynn10159, Beauty. Is. Deception, Taylormade625, and Secret Drug for reviewing the Last Chapter you guys Rock and I would like to think Everyone who has Favorited/Alerted this Story it really means alot to me and Thank you to All my Reviewers for getting this story over 50 reviews that really means alot to me :D :D :D Anyway On with the Story :D :D :D_

Chapter 16

"Hey Melina I got a question." Said Ally

"You want to start sharing a room with Justin?" Asked Melina

"Ok how did you know I was going to ask that?" Asked Ally

"I know how my best friend is with her boyfriends." Said Melina

"Stalker." Ally Joked

"Hey that's best friend stalker to you!" Joked Melina

"Ok ok sorry." Laughed Ally

"I'll forgive you this time." Laughed Melina

"Oh I forgot to tell you whoever I share a room with in the next town guess what?" Asked Ally

"It has something to do with Adam right?" Asked Melina

"He gets the room next to us." Said Ally

"Ally I know he's overprotective of you but don't you think this is going too far?" Asked Melina

"Oh Yeah." Said Ally "But nothing will change his mind."

"Damn he's good." Said Melina

"I know right." Ally Asked "But at least he's ok with me being with Justin."

"You told him about Justin?" Asked Melina

"Yeah but we're stuck with him on our next date." Said Ally

"That must suck." Said Melina

"Believe me it does." Said Ally "But as long as he shuts up and doesn't eat all the food we're good."

"You're right." Laughed Melina

"Anyway we have a couple of hours till the house show tonight." Said Ally "What do you want to do?"

"Shopping?" Asked Melina

"You read my mind." Said Ally as they got ready to go shopping

Later that night at the house show Melina and Ally were getting ready for their match against Alicia and Julian

"I swear I think at Summerslam Alicia would want her title back." Said Ally

"Maybe but she's not getting it back." Said Melina

"You're right on that." Said Ally as someone was knocking on the door "If you happen to be British and the Leader of Nexus go away!"

"I'm not the leader but I am part of Nexus." Said Justin "Can I come in?

"Sure babe." Said Ally as she let him in and he hugged her

"It's been a while since I did this babe." Said Justin

"About a day in a half." Said Ally as she hugged her back

"A day in a half too long." Said Justin

"I agree." Said Ally "So what's up babe?"

"I was wondering if you would want to spend the night with me." Justin whispered in Ally's ear

"I would love to." Whispered Ally

"Good." Whispered Justin

"Alright kids break it up Ally has a match in a few." Said Melina

"Sorry Melina." Laughed Ally as she broke apart from Justin

"Good Luck in your Match tonight Love." Said Justin as he kissed Ally

"Thank you Love." Said Ally as she kissed him back

Then it was time for Melina and Ally's match against Alicia Fox and Julian then Melina's theme played and she came out with Ally.

"The following tag contest is scheduled for one fall on the way to the Ring the Team of Melina and the WWE Diva's Champion Ally."

Ally was wearing a Tripp Pink Plaid Halter Corset, Tripp Blank and Pink Plaid Zipper Skirt, and a pair of Black Denim Zipper Booties. When Melina and Ally got in the ring Alicia's theme played and her and Julian came out

"And their Opponents Alicia Fox and Julian Hall."

As soon as Alicia and Julian got in the ring the match started with Melina and Alicia

_**FF Towards the End**_

While Melina and Julian were fighting outside the ring Ally went to the corner and when Julian got up she speared her and got the three count then Melina got in the Ring and celebrated with Ally

"Here are your winners Melina and Ally."

After the Match Melina and Ally went in their locker room and got ready to go

"Has Adam ever once tried to kill you for using his finisher?" Asked Melina

"Nope in fact he says I do it better than him sometimes." Said Ally

"Like brother like sister." Laughed Melina

"Except I'm better looking." Laughed Ally

"So True." Said Melina as they got ready to go to the hotel

"Hey Girls may I come in?" Asked Justin

"Sure." Said Ally as she hugged Justin

"Congratulations on winning tonight love." Said Justin as he kissed her and she kissed back

"Thank you love." Said Ally

"Want me to take you back to the hotel?" Asked Justin

"Well I don't know…" Said Ally "What if Nexus or Team WWE minus my brother see us?"

"They won't Heath and I are the only Nexus members here right now." Said Justin "Which he wants to take Melina to dinner."

"He does?" Asked Melina

"Yep but don't tell him I told you it's supposed to be a surprise." Said Justin

"Don't worry I'll pretend I don't know." Giggled Melina

"Alright." Said Justin "Ready to go love?"

"You bet." Said Ally "I'll see you later Melina."

"Alright." Said Melina

_Me: Sorry the Chapter was short guys but I hope you like it and Yes the Spear is Also Ally's finisher_

_Edge Muse: I do it better than her_

_Me: Shut up Edge_

_Edge Muse: It's True_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey Guys sorry for the wait but I have to get ready for School (Which SUCKS) On Monday and I wanted to See SummerSlam and Raw to see if I should make the story a little longer or shorter and it Looks Like it's going to be a little longer than Intended :D :D_

_Justin Muse: Yay_

_Me: Justin where have you been for the whole story I was stuck with Edge_

_Justin Muse: I wasen't ready to come out but now I am_

_Me: Ok Justin :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan, Taylormade625, Mew of Fire, and Beauty. Is. Deception for reviewing the last Chapter you guys rock and I'm happy that the chapter made you feel Warm Beauty. Is. Deception :D :D On with the story and This Chapter has a Lemon in it_

Chapter 17

After Justin and Ally got a quick bite to eat they got back to his room

"Seriously Adam says you do the spear better than him?" Asked Justin as they walked in his room

"Yep I think it's because he's getting old." Said Ally "Speaking of Adam hold on I have to text him."

"Alright love." Said Justin as he kissed Ally and she kissed back then she texted Adam

_Hey Stupid I'm staying with Justin-Ally_

"One conduction of me being able to see you still is that I have to tell him everywhere I am with you." Said Ally

"Is he really your brother or a stalker?" Asked Justin as he laughed a little bit

"I think he's a Stalker." Said Ally as she got a text from Adam

_Alright Ally be careful and by the way have your next date when we're in Sacramento that way Carrie can go with us-Adam_

"Alright." Said Ally

"What did he say?" Asked Justin

"We're double dating again he wants' to bring his girlfriend with him." Said Ally "And before you ask yes it's a good thing he's always nicer and more agreeable when Carrie is around."

"That's good maybe he'll feel a lot better with me seeing you." Said Justin "Tell him I'm ok with it."

"Ok love." Said Ally as she texted Adam back

_We're ok with it Adam__-Ally_

After she texted Adam she turned off her phone and lay down next to Justin

"Hey are you sure you're ok with Adam knowing about us?" Asked Ally "If you're not I'm ok with it."

"I'm ok with it love." Said Justin "But I wish he didn't put so many conductions on you."

"Same here but you know how he is." Said Ally "But we don't have to sneak around as much."

"But make sure Wade doesn't find out about us." Said Justin "I don't want him looking at you like he did today."

"I'll be ok Justin I'll help make sure Wade doesn't find out about us." Said Ally

"Ok Ally." Said Justin as he pulled Ally close to him "If he does anything to you if I'm not there…I don't know what I would do."

"Don't hate yourself if anything does happen to me." Said Ally as she hugged Justin "I'll get through it somehow."

"I can't help it Ally I love you too much." Said Justin as he hugged back "I want to do anything I can to make sure your safe."

"With you and Team WWE watching out for me I'll be ok." Said Ally "Adam is doing everything he can to keep me safe. You may be part of Nexus but I know I'm safe with you Justin."

"I'm glad I can make you feel safe love." Said Justin as they kissed each other passionately then Justin got on top of Ally and continued to kiss her then he took off her shirt and started to kiss her neck while gently fondling her breasts

"Mmmmm Justin." Ally moaned as he went to suck on her right nipple then she gasped and moaned some more then he started sucking on her left one and teasing her right one then he went to take off her pants and underwear and Ally took off his shirt and he kissed her passionately again and she kissed back then Ally flipped Justin so that he was on his back

"Ally what's going on?" Asked Justin confused

"You'll see." Said Ally with a smirk as she took off his pants and underwear "You know you always pleasure me and yet I never did yet."

"What do you mean?" Asked Justin as Ally went and started sucking on him and Justin started moaning then when Justin was about to come he stopped her

"Justin what's going on?" Asked Ally as Justin flipped Ally on her back and entered her

"I needed to be one with you Ally." Said Justin

"Ok." Said Ally as she blushed and kissed Justin and he kissed back and he started moving after a few minutes they were getting close then Justin slowed down and flipped them over so that Ally was on top then Ally started moving her hips back and forth then Justin started moving his hips with her movements then after a few more minutes they were about to come again then Justin flipped them over so he was on top and he started moving. After a few hours of switching positions with Ally on top of Justin they both came at the same time and Ally collapsed on him and he held her

"Ally I love you so much." Said Justin as he smiled at her

"I love you too Justin." Said Ally

"Ally?"

"Hm?"

"If I said I'm falling in love with you would you run away because it's too soon?" Asked Justin

"No why?" Asked Ally

"Because I am." Said Justin

"You are?" Asked Ally

"Of course love." Said Justin

"Oh Justin." Said Ally as she started happily crying and he held her "I'm falling in love with you too."

"I'm glad." Said Justin as he smiled at Ally and gently kisses her tear then kissed her soft and passionate and she kissed back after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart and fell asleep

_Me: Awww They're in love_

_Barrett and Edge Musi: Not For Long! Wait what?_

_Edge Muse: Quit talking at the same time I do Barrett!_

_Barrett Muse: You started it!_

_Edge Muse: Did not!_

_Barrett Muse: Did Too!_

_Me: Ugh! Read and Review Everyone *Tries to Break up Edge and Barrett*_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another Chapter and Updating as much as I can before I go back to school on monday (Which still SUCKS)_

_Edge Muse: Does the Date happen in this chapter?_

_Me: Next one_

_Edge Muse: Awwwwwwwwww Man!_

_Me: Ok I would like to think AmyLynn10159, Beauty. Is. Deception, WWEBigzetFan, Taylormade625, Mew of Fire, and sWeET-T37 for reviewing the last chapter you guys rule and thanks for the Advice sWeET-T37 I'll try working on that :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 18

A few weeks later in Sacramento Ally and Justin were staying over at Carrie's house while they were there Justin and Carrie got along right away but Adam still had his doubts about him.

"Carrie he could be playing her." Said Adam as they were getting ready for their double date

"Adam he doesn't look like he would." Said Carrie as she was getting her hair brushed "He's a pretty nice guy give him a chance."

"I gave him a chance on NXT." Said Adam and Carrie rolled her eyes

"That doesn't count Adam." Said Carrie "Ally wasn't dating him while he was on NXT."

"She should of." Said Adam "Now he could use her to attack me or Cena or the rest of the team."

"If she was with Barrett I would 100% agree with you Adam." Said Carrie "But she's not so give the kid a chance."

"I don't know." Said Adam sounding confused

"Please for me?" Carrie pouted

"We'll see Carrie."Said Adam as he kissed her

"Alright." Said Carrie looking at dresses "Where are we going tonight?"

"Some fancy restaurant that just opened up here." Said Adam

"Alright." Said Carrie "How about this one?" As she showed him a dark blue sleeveless dress

"Carrie you know you look good in everything you wear." Said Adam

"You're just saying that." Said Carrie as she blushed

"No I'm not its true." Said Adam as he smiled at her

"Alright I'll wear this one then." Said Carrie

"I guess I'll wear a suit then." Said Adam sounding like he didn't want to wear one

"Come on Adam I hate wearing dresses as much as you hate wearing suits but it's a fancy place you have to wear one." Laughed Carrie

"You're mean." Whined Adam

"Proud of it." Said Carrie

"We're spending some alone time after the date then just you and me." Said Adam

"We can do that." Said Carrie

"Hey Ally nervous about tonight?" Asked Justin as they were in a guest room

"A little bit." Said Ally "Only because my brother is joining us."

"It can't be that bad since Carrie is joining us right?" Asked Justin

"Right Adam will do anything for her." Laughed Ally "She is so much better than Amy."

"What happened while she dated him?" Asked Justin

"She was a jerk towards me and used Adam and cheated on him." Said Ally with a little bit of Anger and Sadness in her voice

"I'm sorry Ally." Said Justin as he hugged her

"It's ok it's done and over with." Said Ally as she hugged back "One good thing about it was that while he was with Amy Carrie refused to talk to him."

"They were friends?" Asked Justin

"Big time they both came in the WWE around the same time and they've been friends ever since." Said Ally "Until Adam started dating Amy then Carrie told him about her but he didn't believe her so she didn't talk to him for about a couple of years and he was the same way when she dated Cena for a couple years. Refused to talk to her until she broke up with him."

"That was cruel." Said Justin feeling sorry for them

"It was but the minute Amy cheated on my brother the minute he started talking to Carrie again." Said Ally

"I thought Carrie would be mad at what he did." Said Justin confused

"Me too." Said Ally "But they became friends again after Amy cheated on him."

"How did they get together?" Asked Justin

"After Cena cheated on her." Said Ally "I think they slept together the night he cheated on her."

"That's a strange way to get together." Said Justin

"I know." Said Ally as she put on her dress which was a black around the neck dress "But honesty I think they've been in love with each other for the past 12 years. They were just too stupid to see it."

"But at least they're together now." Said Justin

"Yep and I think Adam is going to propose to her soon." Said Ally happily "I seriously hope so Carrie is perfect for him."

"I think so too." Said Justin "The last few days I was here with you guys I saw that he is much happier around her."

"He is." Said Ally "And Carrie and I get along so well so it's win win."

"That's good." Said Justin "Maybe someday Adam and I will get along and we'll get married."

"Someday I hope that will happen." Said Ally starting to daydream

"Me too love." Said Justin as he hugged her

"Before we think about the future we should try to get through tonight." Said Ally as she hugged him back

"You're right love." Said Justin "I just hope Adam stops thinking I'm using you to attack him."

"He will." Said Ally "Trust me."

"Alright love." Said Justin "I bet Carrie is convincing him right now."

"She has her ways." Laughed Ally "Adam will listen to her all the time."

"He must be really be in love with her then." Said Justin

"Believe me he is big time." Said Ally "He'll do anything for her."

"Like I'll do anything for you love." Said Justin

"You are so sweet Justin." Said Ally happily as she hugged him and he hugged back

"Hey you two ready to go?" Asked Carrie as she knocked on the door

"Almost." Said Ally

"Alright we'll be downstairs waiting." Said Carrie

"Ok." Said Ally

_Me: Now you know how Adam and Carrie got together :D :D_

_Edge Muse: Take that for cheating on her Cena!_

_Me: Lol Read and Review everyone and the Next Chapter is the Long Awaited Date I wonder what will happen? :D :D :D :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Me: Ok guys go right ahead and Rip my head off for not updating but School and time and writers block wouldn't let me update but I'll try to now Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan, Beauty. Is. Deception, Mew Of Fire, and x0x. SkylarFate .x0x For Reviewing the last chapter Love you guys :D :D Now on with the story :D :D :D_

Chapter 19

"This is a nice place." Said Ally as the four got to the restraint "I'm impressed Adam."

"Thank you Ally." Said Adam as he and Carrie sat down

"No problem Adam." Said Ally as her and Justin sat down and Adam started looking around "Adam none of the Nexus followed us here ok."

"I'm just making sure ok." Said Adam

"Oh my god Adam can you please stop worrying about being attacked tonight because you won't." Said Ally

"Ok I will I was making sure." Said Adam as he stopped looking "I don't want you or Carrie getting hurt."

"We won't trust me." Said Ally

"Don't worry Adam Nexus are busy tonight they won't follow us." Said Justin

"Ok I'll believe you…For now." Said Adam

"You're the worst Adam." Said Ally putting her head on her hand

"Hey I'm looking out for you Ally ok." Said Adam

"Whatever." Said Ally "Let's just get this date over with."

"Alright then." Said Adam as they looked at the menu's

"I'll just get a small steak I'm not that hungry." Said Carrie

"I'll get a big steak and Ally don't give me that look." Said Adam as Ally was giving him the look

"Just don't get fat." Said Ally as she looked at her menu and Carrie giggled

"Carrie don't let her brainwash you." Adam whined

"I'm not." Carrie giggled

"Then why are you giggling?" Asked Adam

"The way you two fight that's what." Giggled Carrie

"She started it." Said Adam

"Did not loser." Said Ally

"I'm staying out of this because I know Ally is going to win." Said Justin

"Gabriel that is the smartest thing you have ever said." Said Adam "Except the part that you said Ally was going to win."

"She is." Laughed Justin

"Is not." Whined Adam

"Guys can we wait till after we eat?" Asked Ally

"Anything for you love." Said Justin

"Ok Ally." Said Adam admitting defeat

"Thank you guys." Said Ally with a smile as they placed their orders "So Carrie how did you get my brother in a suit?"

"I can't start Ally neither can you." Said Adam

"Fine after dinner you're going to get it." Said Ally

"Bring it on little sister." Said Adam

"I will." Said Ally as she took a drink of water "You'll lose anyway."

"Yeah right." Laughed Adam then turned serious "Tell me Justin how faithful are you when it comes to your girlfriends?"

"Very faithful I never cheat on them but I always get cheated on." Said Justin

"You do know Ally has been cheated on right?" Adam asked

"Yeah she told me all about it." Said Justin "She also told me that the relationship she was in wasn't all that serious."

"And this one that Ally is in with you is?" Asked Adam

"Yes it is." Said Justin and Adam was speechless

"Ally are you sure you're going to be serious in this relationship?" Adam asked

"Yeah I am I love Justin and he loves me and that's not going to change anytime soon." Said Ally

"We'll wait and see." Said Adam as their food came "Finally I'm starving."

"Same here." Said Ally as she started eating

"Hey Justin how long had you liked my sister?" Asked Adam while he ate

"Since I was on NXT." Said Justin "And even before."

"Why didn't you ask her out then?" Asked Adam

"I wanted to ask her out when the time was right." Said Justin "And when I saw that she won the Diva's championship I knew the time was right."

"So you asked her out when she won the Diva's championship?" Asked Adam

"Yep." Said Justin

"Interesting." Said Adam as he continued to eat "You know I was wrong about you Justin I'm ok with you seeing Ally."

"Thank you Adam." Said Ally excitedly

"Well you are happy so I'll let you see him." Said Adam

"Thank you you're the best brother ever!" Said Ally happily

"I'll remember that." Said Adam with a smirk

"Sure you will." Ally said as they got ready to leave

"Yep she's with Justin." A Voice said talking to Wade over the Phone

"I should have known he knows she belongs with me." Said Wade "But don't worry I'll take care of Justin and have Ally once and for all."

_Me: Surprise Surprise Barrett hasen't given up on Ally yet and will possibily kick Justin out of the Group_

_Barrett Muse: Sweet :D :D :D_

_Edge Muse: Give Up Barrett!_

_Barrett Muse: Make me!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Me: Ok guys you can hang me to the Stake for not updating this story but School and Writers Block but I'll still try to Update this Story :D :D Anyway I would Like to Think WWEBigeztFan, hardygurls12, and AmyLynn10159 for reviewing the Last Chapter you Guys Rule :D :D :D Now on with the Story and Amber Belongs to me :D :D_

Chapter 20

It was Summerslam and Ally was defending her title against both Melina and Alicia Fox and Ally was in her locker room getting ready for her match until she saw someone she didn't want to see

"What do you want Barrett?" Asked Ally as she started getting scared

"Just wanted to wish you luck on your match tonight." Said Wade as he started getting close to Ally

"What do you really want?" Asked Ally as she started backing away from Wade

"You and I both know that." Said Wade getting closer to Ally

"No really tell me." Said Ally as she backed into a wall

"You." Said Wade as he got really close to Ally and got in her face "Justin doesn't deserve you Ally and you belong to me."

"Get away from me you monster." Said Ally really scared of him

"Why we were just about to have fun." Said Wade as he was about to kiss her but then someone stormed in

"BARRETT GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER NOW!" Adam Screamed at the top of his lungs

"We'll continue this later." Wade whispered to Ally but Adam heard

"NO YOU WON'T NOW GET OUT!" Screamed Adam and Wade left

"Adam for once I'm glad you're an overprotective brother." Said Ally breathing heavy and hugging Adam tightly

"I'm just glad that monster didn't hurt you Ally." Said Adam as he hugged her tightly

"I'm scared of him Adam and I have never been scared of anyone before." Said Ally as she was about to cry

"I won't let him hurt you I promise with my life Ally." Said Adam as he hugged her tighter

"Thank you Adam thank you." Said Ally "Now quit hugging me you're killing me."

"Sorry." Said Adam as they broke apart

"It's ok." Said Ally "Now I don't know if I can focus on my title match against Melina and Alicia and I don't care about losing it to Melina but I don't want to lose it to Alicia."

"I know that feeling but you'll do great sis I know you will because you're related to me." Said Adam

"You're full of it you know it?" Asked Ally as she laughed

"It's true just think happy thoughts ok Ally." Said Adam

"A dead you ok." Laughed Ally

"Your mind is sick!" Exclaimed Adam

"Thank you." Smiled Ally

"How can we be related?" Asked Adam

"I don't know but we are." Said Ally as she grabbed her Title belt and walked out

Later that night it was the Diva's Championship match and Melina came out first

"The Following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Diva's Championship introducing first From Los Angeles, California Melina!"

When Melina got in the ring and posed for the fans then Alicia's theme played and she came out

"Introducing Next Alicia Fox!"

When Alicia got in the ring and posed _Before I Forget _by _Slipknot _Played and Ally came out

"And Finally from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the WWE Diva's Champion Ally!"

Ally was wearing a Black Lace Corset, a Black Skull Pleated Skirt, a pair of Black Three Buckle Boots, and the Diva's Championship in her left hand and as soon as she got in the ring she want on the top rope and posed with it then came down and handed the belt to the ref then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Alicia thought Ally was down she did her finisher on Melina but when Alicia got up Ally was behind her and speared her and got the three count and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Diva's Champion Ally!"

When Ally's theme played she celebrated with the belt then _Up _by _Jesse McCartney _played and the WWE Women's Champion Amber Cena came out. Amber was wearing a Los Angeles Ladies Black-White Fusion Tank Top, Tyte Teal Distressed Skinny Jeans, a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor All Star My Name Is High Tops, and the Women's Championship on her right shoulder. When Amber got in the ring she got a microphone

"Congratulations on retaining your Diva's championship Ally." Said Amber as she smiled and Ally got a Microphone

"Thanks Amber but knowing you you're not here to just congratulate me so what's up?" Asked Ally

"Well you're right on that one Ally." Said Amber "I came out here to challenge you to a unification match at the Next Pay per View Night of Champions. What do you say?"

"What do I say?" Asked Ally "I say Bring it On Amber!" Then Amber and Ally Shook hands and went backstage

"Hey Amber why did you Challenge me to a Unification match at Night of Champions?" Asked Ally as soon as they got to the Diva's locker room

"I want to defend my title against the best right now and on Smackdown I'm the only best." Said Amber "And you're the best on Raw right now so I thought it would be a good match against us."

"I think it would be too." Said Ally and saw that the Team WWE vs. Nexus was on

"I hope our brothers win." Said Amber

"My brother will try to get out of the match so I'm cheering for your brother to win." Said Ally

"How can you even be related to Adam?" Asked Amber

"I don't know but I am." Said Ally "And tonight will be the end of Nexus."

"I am looking forward to that." Said Amber "The caused enough trouble to my brother."

"I agree." Said Ally _"And If Nexus is over tonight Justin and I can be together without any problems." _

"Hey Ally it looks like you want Nexus to be over too." Said Amber

"Of course I do they hurt Adam too much and made him be more of a coward than he usually is." Said Ally

"How much because we both know he is." Said Amber

"Let's just say 25% more Coward than he had before." Laughed Ally then saw that Heath got rid of Chris "Damn Heath is Strong!"

"I know." Said Amber then saw that John Elevated Heath "Pay Back Bitch!"

"Yeah!" Smiled Ally then before they knew it it was down to Wade and Justin and John and Adam then Adam speared Wade and John pulled his finisher on Justin and pinned them both and won.

"Here are you're winners John Cena and Edge!"

"Yes!" Said Ally and Amber then they celebrated together

"Good Bye Nexus!" Said Amber Happily

"_Now Justin and I can be together without any problems." _Thought Ally

_Me: Yay Team WWE Wins :D :D Ally and Justin can be together without any problems...Or Can They. Don't think the story ends here because it doesn't_

_Barrett Muse: Sweet :D :D :D_

_Me: You need help Sicko_

_Barrett Muse: Do not!_

_Me: Adam!_

_Edge Muse: *Spears Barrett*_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Me: I'm back guys and I think this update was a shorter wait than the last one which I hope it was Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan, AmyLynn10159, and Hardygurls12 for reviewing the last chapter You guys Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D And Kayla belongs to me and There is a Lemon in this Chapter_

Chapter 21

"Well I'm going to go." Said Ally

"Where are you going to?" Asked Amber

"To hang out with a friend of mine." Said Ally despite Amber being a cool person but just like John she also hates every member of Nexus even Justin

"Melina?" Asked Amber

"You bet." Smiled Ally "I'll see you in a couple of weeks on the 900th episode of Raw?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Smiled Amber as Ally left

"Hey girl what took you so long?" Asked Melina as soon as Ally met up with her

"I was hanging out with Amber and watching our brothers' win." Said Ally "And I'm still in shock that Adam won with John."

"I know since when does Adam play fair?" Asked Melina

"Since Kayla wants me to be a face again." Said Adam as he walked up to the group "We got a new storyline."

"It's so I'll be close by you more right?" Asked Ally which she _hated _being in storylines with Adam

"Bingo." Said Adam "But HE'S in it too along with your boyfriend."

"Does this involve a Justin face turn?" Asked Ally getting her hopes up

"It took a lot to convince Kayla to make Justin face soon so you better love me for this." Said Adam

"I do thank you thank you thank you." Said Ally hugging Adam tightly and jumping up and down excitedly

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Asked Adam starting to get scared "She never gets like this."

"She does when she's in love with her boyfriend." Said Ally excitedly "I'm going to meet Justin back at the hotel I'll see you later Adam." Then she left with Melina

After Ally and Melina got back to the hotel Ally went to hers and Justin's room and decided to surprise him so she decided to put on some intimate clothes which was a Black Mint Lace Buster with a matching thong. After she put on the outfit she went in the bathroom to wait on Justin. After about 20 minutes Justin walked in

"Ally?" Asked Justin as soon as he walked in and put his stuff down "Ally are you in here?"

"Right here babe." Smiled Ally as she walked out of the bathroom and Justin was speechless and she walked over to him "You like?"

"I love." Breathed Justin as he kissed Ally lustfully and she kissed back and he picked her up and gently put her on the bed and got on top of her without breaking the kiss then after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart for air and Ally took off Justin's shirt and pants leaving him in his underwear then they went back to kissing then after a few more minutes of kissing Justin went down to her neck and started placing hot kisses on it then he slipped off her buster and smiled at her and she blushed

"Do you like seeing me like this?" Asked Ally as she blushed deeper

"I love seeing you like this Ally you're beautiful." Smiled Justin as he kissed her softly then broke the kiss

"Really?" Smiled Ally

"Of course love." Smiled Justin as he went and sucked on her left nipple and started caressing her right one

"Mmmmmmmm Justin." Moaned Ally as he switched nipples and she moaned louder then he took off her thong and kissed her again and stuck two fingers inside of her and Ally gasped and she moaned louder

"Oh you like that babe?" Asked Justin as he started going hard and fast

"Y…y…..Yes…..babe." Moaned Ally hardly able to speak as Justin went harder and faster and after a few minutes Ally started to tighten up

"J…..Justin…I'm…I'm…..C…..C…..Close." Moaned Ally as she started gripping the sheets

"Then come for me Ally." Said Justin as he started going as hard and fast as he could with his fingers then not long after Ally screamed his name and came. Then Justin removed his fingers and kissed Ally passionately and she kissed him back then after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart and Ally took off his boxers

"I figure your ready are you love?" Breathed Justin

"I am I need you bad Justin." Breathed Ally as she kissed Justin again and when he kissed back in one swift move he entered her and Ally softly screamed as he started to move fast and hard and she started moaning and kissing him every chance she got then about a few hours later of kissing and making love Ally and Justin screamed each other's names and came and Justin turned them over to where they were laying side by side still as one

"Thank you for the nice surprise Love." Smiled Justin

"Anything for you Justin." Smiled Ally "I'm just glad I could please you like that."

"Ally you can always please me." Smiled Justin

"Thank you Love." Smiled Ally as she kissed him "I Love you."

"I Love you too Ally." Smiled Justin as he kissed her and pulled her close to him and they both fell asleep.

_Me: Awwwww Ally and Justin are still sweet together :D :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


End file.
